La Pulga Erótica
by Suika-Chan
Summary: -.- Un nuevo invento de Annissina falla para traer consecuencias inesperadas a la pareja real...
1. Chapter 1

Notas del capítulo:

**Notas del capítulo:**

Ohayou!! Antes que nada agradezco a todos aquellos que están leyendo este fic que... más que serlo, es una "historia en fase experimental" :p Bueno, aclaro que... no es un universo alterno, como decirlo, ni yo sé lo que realmente es, tan esto es el producto del aburrimiento y la falta de yaoi en las tiendas más cercanas xD. Ya sin aburrirlas más comenzaré, tan sólo queda decirles que la historia gira alrededor de una frase bien conocida "Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele", ahora ¿Ustedes se unirían al enemigo en cualquiera de las circunstancias sin importar que tan raras pudiesen ser o qué tan "especial" es este enemigo? Pues, Wolfram se ve en las mismas sólo que él... jaja... ya verán que hará :p ahora sí, nos leeremos más abajo.

**Aclaraciones:**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor. Yo sólo escribo por amor a los personajes y bla bla bla...

El sol brillaba un día más en Shin Makoku despertando a los habitantes de tan hermoso reino. El rocío de la última lluvia aún era visible sobre las verdes hojas bañando los jardines dando un aspecto de ensueño.

Todo parecía tan tranquilo y la paz gobernaba. Pequeños rayos de sol se colaban entre las ventanas iluminando hasta el último de los rincones, todo este sosiego hasta que fue abruptamente interrumpida por el fuerte sonido de una puerta azotando contra el muro.

Efectivamente ese indicio no indicaba nada bueno.

Con pasos firmes y sonoros avanzaba por uno de los tantos pasillos seguido de su prometido y tal vez también de su hermano. Ya estaba harto de reclamar siempre por la misma razón ¿Es que acaso Yuuri era un tonto que no se daba cuenta de qué tan mal lo hacían sentir sus "buenas acciones"?

Estaba bien ser amable, un poco cordial y agradable ¡¿Pero al extremo de parecer un imbécil?!Siempre condescendiente y presto a todo, dedicando esa estúpida sonrisa a quien se le cruzase por enfrente, y ni hablar de cuando se tratase de una chica.

Definitivamente él se preocupaba por todos menos por él ¡Su prometido! Y eso lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-¡Wolfram!- llamaba el moreno siguiéndole el paso al rubio. Éste estaba muy enfadado, más que otras veces y eso lo asustaba un poco -Wolf- replicaba pero la mirada del soldado no lo dejó continuar

Odio, eso era lo que veía.

Sin decir nada, continuó su recorrido. Esto estaba mal, definitivamente esta vez era distinta a muchas pasadas.

-¡Wolfram!- casi gritó acelerando para obstruirle el paso extendiendo ambos brazos -¿Qué hice ahora?- preguntó dudoso sin antes tragar duro.

-¡Y tienes el descaro de preguntar!- el rubio frunció más el ceño al tiempo que apretaba los puños al punto de dejar blancos sus nudillos -¡Además de cobarde y enclenque, desmemoriado y descarado!-

Wolfram intentó continuar golpeando a quien tenía delante pero se vio apresado por Yuuri que lo cogía de los hombros.

-Vamos Wolf, si no me dices no me puedo enterar-

Echando un suspiro al aire, el soldado accedió. Cómo odiaba tener que explicarle todo, además de ser el centro de atención de las diferentes sirvientas y soldados que detenían sus labores para ver tan ridículo espectáculo entre él y el rey ¿Qué no tenían nada mejor que hacer?

-La joven con la que estabas hablando en el pueblo ¡¿Por qué la tratabas con tanta familiaridad?!-

- ¿A la que nos acercamos para preguntar la hora?-

-¡Sí, ella misma! Dime por qué Yuuri ¡Por qué!-

-Wolf, sólo trataba de ser amable para que nos ayudara-

-¿Sólo amable? Estabas riendo y rascando tu nuca con esa estúpida sonrisa ¡¿Será que acaso la conocías de antes?!-

-Nada de eso... cómo crees si yo he est...-

-¡Maldito traidor, cobarde, enclenque y mentiroso!-

-¡No es verdad y lo sabes, déjame explicarlo una vez más!-

-¿No te basta mi presencia para divertirte y conversar amenamente? ¡¿O insinúas que soy poca cosa para ti?!-

-Nada de eso, yo... sólo conversaba. Es todo ¿Qué hay de malo?-

-No hay nada de malo si lo haces conmigo. Si lo haces con otros es porque tienes una naturaleza traidora ¡Qué pensarías si me vieras ligándome a cualquier otro! ¡Apuesto a que comprenderías mi reacción!-

Sin ya poder defenderse, Yuuri fue levemente empujado para caer en brazos de Conrad mientras ambos miraban como el tercero se marchaba.

-¡Y ustedes que miran!- gritó nuevamente Wolfram dirigiéndose a las sirvientas que se sobresaltaron al ser descubiertas -¡Regresen al trabajo o ya verán lo que les pasa!-

Sin responder, los presentes salieron despavoridos del lugar, sin duda esta era una persona de temer.

-Déjalo ir- aconsejó con su siempre sonrisa el castaño -Luego tendrán su momento para aclararlo todo-

-¿Crees que quiera escucharme?- preguntó un temeroso Yuuri.

-Estoy más que seguro- respondió el mayor

-Tienes razón- aceptó el moreno dejando escapar un suspiro, y con ello se fue a su oficina, quedaba mucho por firmar.

Desde la lejanía, un par de ojos celestes divisaban tan problemática escena, no era la primera y tampoco sería la última vez que pasaba pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que estaba cansada, cansada del alboroto, los gritos, las peleas, los malhumores y la tensión en el ambiente.

Debía acabar con ello ya, y una de las tantas ideas que tenía en la cabeza la ayudarían a cumplir sus fines. Esbozó una pícara sonrisa para ir a ponerla en práctica, definitivamente esta era la mejor de todas.

Tempranas horas de la tarde llegaron sin demora cuando cierta pelirroja andaba por los pasillos con una expresión eufórica. El almuerzo no había terminado hace mucho cuando perdió de vista a su amigo y próxima víctima. Caminando y pensando en un posible lugar donde éste pudiese encontrarse, llegó hasta la oficina real. Conociéndolo tan bien como sólo ella lo conocía, era casi un hecho que esperase al rey para llenar las solicitudes y otras cosas más.

Sin siquiera tocar, entró con una pequeña caja de cristal en mano.

-Te encontré- dijo Annissina caminando en dirección al de cabellos negros para colocar sobre su escritorio lo que llevaba en mano.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Günther quien yacía al lado del mueble y ahora se aproximaba a ver mejor.

-Es mi nuevo invento- respondió enérgica la chica al tiempo que Gwendal palidecía -Yo lo llamo... ¡La pulga del amor!- casi gritó levantando la caja y acercándola a la cara del moreno. Éste, por instinto retrocedió, conociendo a la inventora, lo más seguro era que lo buscaba para ser conejillo de india.

-¿Exactamente qué hace?- preguntó Günther con mucha curiosidad.

-Pues...- pensó breves segundos -Es un pequeño insecto encargado de revelar los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas. La sola picadura de esta pulga estimula las hormonas al punto de poder quitarle el miedo a la persona para decir todo lo que quiera y sin pensar siquiera en el rechazo ¡Es muy útil para las parejas indecisas!- lo último lo enfatizó mirando a los dos que tenía delante -¡Es por ello que ustedes tendrán el gusto de probar tan gran invento!-

Antes de poder terminar de hablar, el portazo indicando que Gwendal ya no estaba resonaba en los oídos de los ahora presentes, quedando sólo Günther a su merced.

-¡Ten piedad de mí Annissina que aún soy joven para morir!- comentó dramáticamente intentando escapar de la inventora pero fue detenido. Es aquí donde en un intento desesperado de supervivencia el de cabellos lavanda comenzó a correr en dirección a la salida cuando chocó contra la chica haciendo que ésta soltara lo que traía consigo.

-Lo siento- dijo el chico arrepentido viendo como su acompañante recogía lo que fue antes su frágil caja. Los ruidos del accidente llamaron la atención de cierto mazoku que, sin pensarlo dos veces, regresó de donde momentos antes escapaba para encontrar a la pelirroja en el piso buscando quien sabe qué cosa.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Gwendal al de cabellos más largos pero no hubo respuesta.

-Ha escapado- dijo por fin la chica incorporándose -La pulga está perdida-

Antes estas palabras, el moreno salió seguido de un segundo chico. Sabía lo que significaba que tan minúsculo insecto se perdiese, y no estaba dispuesto a acarrear con las consecuencias.

Ya varios minutos habían pasado cuando el mayor de los hijos de la ex-reina volvía a la habitación acompañado del fiel Günther. En el camino se había topado con la pelirroja quién prometió fabricar otra pulga porque daba a ésta por muerta. Ambos palidecieron antes tales palabras para continuar con su camino, llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando llegaron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el mayor mirando como un pequeño cuerpo se levantaba del escritorio.

-Qué no es lógico, espero a Yuuri. Tengo que aclarar un asusto de suma importancia con él- respondió el rubio pasando por el costado de su hermano.

-Será mejor que lo busques afuera porque vamos a fumigar-agregó Günther haciendo señas para que Wolfram se dirigiese a la puerta.

-¿Qué sucedió hermano?-preguntó el soldado ignorando al pelilargo, lo que lo hizo enfurecer.

-Una simple plaga, nada grave- y con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse empezaron tan pesada tarea.

Terminaba uno de los pasillos cuando vio algo que realmente le desagradó. Allí estaba, Yuuri junto a Conrad, jugando a ese estúpido juego que el moreno había aprendido en su mundo ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah si. Baseball ¿Qué de divertido tenía el pasarse la bola una y otra vez? A veces no lo entendía, y eso que era su prometido y según él se esforzaba para comprenderlo.

Pero eso no era lo que más le disgustaba del asunto, claro que no podía ser tan trivial la razón, sino era ¿Por qué siempre era al castaño a quién buscaba para practicar? Avanzó un poco decidido a reclamarlo por engañarle con su medio hermano cuando comenzó a sentirse extraño ¿Era su imaginación o hacía de pronto mucho calor?

Desabotonó la parte superior de su chaqueta y su camisa para no darle tal importancia al clima y continuar con lo suyo: Reñir a Yuuri por una más de sus traiciones. Continuó hasta detenerse detrás de uno de los pilares, este calor tan repentino lo molestaba de sobremanera y no lo dejaba pensar con calma. Agitó su mano derecha para poder así formar una pequeña brisa que no le fue de mucha ayuda cuando notó desde la lejanía el esbelto cuerpo de su prometido correr detrás de una bola perdida.

Ahí estaba, agachándose por tan pequeño objeto tanteando con su mano por entre los arbustos. Su vista se quedó prendada en aquél cuerpo. Cada movimiento, cada gesto, todo le pareció tan hermoso... tan tentador...

No era la primera vez que miraba a Yuuri, pero sí la primera en percatarse de tan triviales detalles. Su calor corporal aumentaba ¿Qué le sucedía? Esto no era normal en el soldado mazoku, y por si fuese poco sintió como algo le apretaba en la parte inferior del abdomen. Bajando la mirada, se sorprendió al notar las ahora abultadas telas de su pantalón que aprisionaban aquella parte de su cuerpo que se volvía dolorosa y molesta. No se podía equivocar, tenía una erección.

Levantó la cara con miedo y vergüenza ¿Acaso alguien lo había visto? Si no fuese así, podría salir corriendo pero con lo primero que se topó fue con aquellos ojos negros que lo miraban vacilantes. Se sonrojo con la sola idea de que lo observase; sus ojos, sus labios, sus manos, su piel, todo del moreno lo excitaba terminaba de dar frutos en su parte baja.

Sin más, salió caminando lo más rápido que pudo. Recordó la razón por la que lo buscaba pero eso podía esperar; ahora era prioridad deshacerse del nuevo problema y lo más rápido posible.

Entró en la habitación real que compartía con Yuuri cada noche. El portazo dado retumbaba en sus oídos rompiendo con la tranquilidad de la sala. Buscó con la vista un lugar dónde refugiarse, el baño le pareció el mejor de todos. Entró para apoyarse contra el muro frente a él y se dejó caer pesadamente.

Hace mucho que no recurría a tan antiguas mañas, pero el caso indicaba que era el momento de retomarlas. Se quitó la chaqueta azul para dirigir sus manos a su parte baja. Se desabotonó el pantalón suspirando varias veces para bajar cuidadosamente la cremallera y tomar su miembro con los dedos.

Estaba duro y de la punta goteaba la sustancia pre-seminal comenzando a ensuciar su uniforme. Acomodándose mejor en el piso, el cual no era muy cómodo, comenzó a masajear su virilidad lentamente para aumentar la velocidad que marcaba con sus manos.

Pequeños jadeos salían inconscientemente de su boca a la vez que sus labios esbozaban el nombre de la persona que tanto necesitaba y amaba: Yuuri. Sus gemidos aumentaron y sus caderas comenzaban con un vaivén frenético, subiéndolas y bajándolas al tiempo que clamaba por el moreno. Ya faltaba poco, lo sentía venir, por fin solucionaría su problema.

Su respiración lucía agitada y sus mechones rubios se pegaban a su piel por el sudor. Fue aquí donde escuchó el sonido de la entrada de la alcoba abrirse seguido de unos cuantos pasos que caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

Entreabrió los ojos visualizando su entorno cuando escuchó una segunda puerta abrirse ¡Había olvidado poner seguro!

-Wolfram... ¿Estás aquí?- preguntó la voz del otro lado ingresando en la habitación.

Sin mucho tiempo a reaccionar, el rubio cogió su chaqueta para cubrirse mientras un sonrojo en sus mejillas lo delataban.

Yuuri quedó perplejo ¿Acaso sería cierto lo que creyó haber visto? Miró fijamente a su acompañante; jadeando, respirando con dificultad, sudando y cansado. Todo esto sin olvidar que estaba en el suelo sin fuerza alguna para reaccionar ¿Qué le pasaría? Había visto cómo el chico tomaba su chaqueta y escondía algo debajo de ella ¿Qué sería?

Miró una vez más a Wolfram y se sonrojó ¿Es que acaso él... estaba haciendo "eso"? Imágenes del rubio autosatisfaciéndose llegaron a su mente, provocando un notorio sonrojo ahora en sus mejillas y que bajara la cabeza para perder la mirada en un punto vacío del piso.

Wolfram por su parte estaba callado, parecía haber sido descubierto y lo peor ¡Aún no acababa con su problema! ¡Había cantado victoria antes de ganar la guerra! Intentó moverse pero era inútil... dolía... sólo le quedó calmar su respiración y esperar a que el otro hablase, eso o inventar alguna escusa que se oyera lo bastante creíble, lo que le pareció imposible.

-Wolf... yo- intentó decir Yuuri pero estaba nervioso -Yo...- intentó continuar pero no sabía como reaccionar. Si decía alguna cosa equivocada, era más que lógico que haría sentir mal al mazoku, debía pensar bien en sus palabras y decirlas con inteligencia.

-Yo quería saber si... tú... estabas bien. Dentro de media hora almorzaremos. Te espero en el comedor- y con esto dejó salió de la habitación.

Un extraño silencio se formó sumergiendo al soldado en él... definitivamente este no era uno de sus días.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bueno, bueno, bueno, xD sólo queda decir que éste es mi primer fic y cuando digo primer me refiero a nada de nada :p así que, cómo podrán notar, aún no me atrevo a describir del todo una que otra situación comprometedora y demás (La verdad es simplemente vergüenza, pero en fin). Si no les gusta algo, si les incomoda otras cosas, si me quieres gritan, ayudar, agradecer, chismosear y demás pues, me dejan un review a ver si termino esta historia o sino pues... simplemente pararla xD (Lo entendería, en sí la historia es extraña) xD aunque no pasara de dos o tres capítulos en total, a menos que... ya veremos... ¡Nos estamos hablando!

Ah! Lo olvidaba... aún no sé si será un Wolf x Yuuri o un Yuuri por Wolf, quisiera que por favor me dijesen de su preferencia y si le encuentro algún buen motivo, no dudaré en ponerlo. Toda idea es aceptada, no se abstengan de decírmela xD Ahora sí nos estamos escribiendo, gracias por leer y hasta pronto ¡La encuesta es importante, agradecería su respuesta!

Suika-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Notas del capítulo:

**Notas del capítulo:**

Uff... una vez más aquí escribiendo la continuación de tan extraña historia xD, sé que Annissina está un poco loca pero créanme que la entiendo (por aquí más de uno me dice lo mismo snif snif) pero ahora sí, vamos a continuar!! Gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme algo wiii soy tan feliz leyendo sus comentarios y apoyo xD todo sea por que aumente el numero de historias de esta grandiosa serie ¡Vamos gente, promocionemos!

Por la temática de las parejas... creo que ya saben cual es mi decisión en lo que trata a Yuuri y a Wolfram xD así que me quedaré con lo que la mayoría me pide... algún otra aclaración? No, no lo creo, tan sólo espero que les guste este otro capi. Ya nos leemos más abajo, espero.

**Aclaraciones:**

Ya lo sé, no lo repitan, Kyou kara maou no me pertenece (nadita de nada), sólo escribo por amor a la perversión y otras cosas más (muajaja muajaja) y también para hacer sufrir a los personajes y... otras cosillas más. Espero que lo disfruten xD

Se sentía de lo peor ¿Qué podía hacer? Aquello que había visto lo había dejado perplejo, y ahora su gran pregunta era ¿A quién acudir para contarle y que lo aconsejara?

Tenía una estrecha relación con Conrad pero ello no significaba que le dijese todo, bueno, la gran mayoría sí ¡Pero esto era diferente! Sobretodo porque se trataba de su hermano menor.

Estaba solo, o al menos eso sentía.

¿Cómo iba a ver a Wolfram a la cara después de esto? Suspiró para dirigirse a los jardines donde recordaba haber visto una pileta en el medio. Debía volver a su mundo, por su bien y el de cierto chico.

Wolfram estaba mucho más calmado pero, aún así, algo le preocupaba ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Se recostó en la cama donde cada noche la pasaba con el joven rey para descansar y ordenar sus ideas.

Era extraño, muy extraño.

Se sentía acalorado y su cuerpo actuaba por voluntad propia. No podía pensar claro. Y lo peor, cada uno de sus sentimientos estaba a flor de piel.

Giró para recostarse sobre su hombro derecho mirando fijamente la ventana; sol radiante y brisa suave, un excelente día para pasear con Yuuri aprovechando la ausencia de la pequeña Greta. Aún así, sabía que no podía salir con ese desorden hormonal. Maldijo por lo bajo cuanto quiso ¡Ese debía ser el peor de sus días!

Volvió a virar, no quería seguir pensando en aquello. Lo que antes lo hacía sentirse triste ahora lo deprimía de sobremanera y no tenía control sobre sus emociones. Suspiró pesadamente para tapar sus ojos con unos de sus brazos y tratar de descansar.

Solo. Estaba solo.

Era una de las pocas veces que se acostaba en la cama sin Yuuri. Observó el espacio vacío que ocupara normalmente su prometido recordando cada noche juntos cuando una pregunta se formuló en su mente ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo con el maou? Ya más de año y medio y aún así nunca habían llegado a nada. Bueno, roces y cosas parecidas pero nada más, nada serio.

Se incorporó de pronto sonrojándose por otro de sus pensamiento ¿Será que... tanto tiempo con el moreno había despertado su lívido?

Eso era. Eso tenía que ser.

Se incorporó al tiempo que pasaba sus finos dedos peinando sus cabellos. Tanto tiempo de abstinencia lo tenía así ¡Claro, al fin daba con el clavo! Y la solución era... ¿Saciar sus deseos sexuales?

Se volvió a sonrojar ¡En qué pensaba! Debía haber otra solución, una más práctica y menos vergonzosa.

Ya no quedaba más de quince minutos para el almuerzo, era mejor lavarse la cara y arreglarse un poco para ir al encuentro de su problema, léase Yuuri. Debía erradicarlo y si sus sospechas eran correctas, tal vez un simple beso apacigüe sus ansias... era eso mientras pensaba en medidas futuras, tal vez algo más drástico ayude.

Miró su reloj, quince minutos para el almuerzo. Había estado jugando con el agua del estanque pero nada, Shinou no lo quería llevar de vuelta a su mundo.

El joven suspiró pesadamente para levantarse y arreglarse las ropas, debía actuar normal con el rubio, aunque se daría su tiempo para volver a mirarlo a la cara.

Caminó en dirección al castillo cuando se topó con cierta persona que tanta felicidad le traía.

-Su majestad- dijo un castaño sonriendo. Yuuri correspondió el saludo con el mismo gesto -Es extraño verlo tan solo- comentó el mismo no sin antes invitar al menor a continuar con su camino.

-Nada de eso, quería tomar un poco de aire, por eso salí-

-Cuanto gusto me da eso, no me gustaría verlo estresado-

-¿Estrés? No creo que sea eso-

-¿Y entonces qué cree que lo tenga así?-

-Pues... no tengo la menor idea-

La plática siguió amena, Conrad parecía haber estado esperándolo un buen tiempo en la mañana luego de que desapareciera con Wolfram pero como no volvía, regresó con sus tropas para organizar una que otra cosa.

-Disculpe pero ¿Puedo preguntarle algo personal?- Yuuri dudó para luego asentir moviendo la cabeza -Es sobre mi hermano menor ¿Ya aclararon su mal entendido?-

El moreno palideció ¿Por qué de tantas preguntas que podía formular tenía que ser justo esa? Enrojeció casi por reflejo agachando la cabeza, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el buen ojo del castaño.

-Pues...-titubeó el rey tratando de esconder su rostro -Intentamos hablar pero... preferimos aplazar la conversación, tal vez después, en otro lugar-

El mayor no pudo evitar emitir una leve risita, Yuuri sin duda era un chico muy tímido para estos casos. Por las palabras del menor, pareciese como si incluso le temiera al rubio y, recordando los sucesos precedentes, a lo mejor su hermano continuaba molesto y de cierta forma lo comprendía ¿Quién fuese tan valiente y osado para enfrentarse a un Wolfram enervado? Sin duda en estos casos ni las palabras eran aliadas porque simplemente el joven mazoku se negaba a escucharlas.

Pobre Yuuri, se compadecía de él y se acoplaba en su pesar; debía sentirse realmente mal para llegar al punto de bajar la cabeza de tal forma. Comprendía su preocupación, su miedo e incluso el dolor que sentía; y no dudaría en brindarle su apoyo incondicional.

Muy poco faltaba para que los habitantes del castillo llegasen. Debía apurarse si no quería ser descubierta, y claro que no quería que la vieran ya que sabía que si alguien se enteraba de lo que tramaba, iban a reprender por meterse en asuntos que no le concernían. Aún así estaba dispuesta a continuar, por su bien y; según ella, de todo el reino.

Ya estaba en el comedor y la última sirvienta que quedaba terminaba de ordenar la mesa para dirigirse al comedor. Tenía que ser cautelosa. Caminó sobre las puntitas de sus pies para no hacer ruido y examinar la mesa ¡Genial, los vasos estaban puestos! Esto le simplificaba la tarea. Los tomó y aunque no llevasen líquido alguno, los llenó con lo que encontró en una jarra puesta a un extremo de la mesa. El tiempo continuaba corriendo y ya oía los pasos de alguien aproximándose ¡No, ¿Por qué ahora?! Presurosa, la pelirroja sacó una botella de su bolsillo y se dirigió al lugar que todos los días ocupaba el rey. Echó aquella sustancia en el vaso para mover el contenido rápidamente cuando las bisagras de la puerta chirriaron al abrirse.

Estaba perdida.

Miró a todos lados buscando un lugar dónde esconderse ¿Por qué tal lugar tenía que ser tan amplio? No lo pensó más y de un impulso se metió debajo de la mesa. Escuchó voces que reconoció casi de inmediato, sin duda eran Conrad y Yuuri que llegaban juntos cómo de costumbre. Agradeció que el mantel que cubría la mesa fuese tan largo, de esa forma no sería descubierta y buscaría un momento de descuido para salir ¡Claro, eso era lo mejor! Y luego aparentaría que nada pasaba.

Estaba tranquila, si su primer invento había muerto a manos de Gwendal, crearía un segundo pero eso llevaría tiempo del que no disponía. Por ahora se conformaba con éste improvisado plan, ya pensaría después que hacer.

Sonrió triunfante mirando la pequeña botella que aún llevaba en manos, "Viagra", tenía escrito en la parte frontal. Recordó como se coló en la habitación de Gisela alegando que tenía un dolor fuerte en el estómago para robarse tal objeto, sonrió para sí y, mirando por una ranura que tenía la tela, observaba atenta cada movimiento de los chicos. Yuuri caería, estaba segura.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron hablando de cosas triviales de la vida, era genial poder confiar tanto en una persona, de verdad agradecía con todo su corazón que el castaño siempre estuviese presto para escucharlo y aconsejarlo, aunque meditaría un poco más si era correcto contarle lo sucedido con su hermano menor.

Estaba feliz, muy feliz.

Pero como todo momento hermoso, éste también se vio interrumpido por cierto rubio que entró dando un portazo que retumbó como eco en los oídos de los presentes.

Ambos giraron para ver al recién llegado, tal entrada si que los había tomado por sorpresa. Analizando las facciones del soldado, notaron que éste parecía enojado ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Nadie lo sabía. Vieron como a pasos firmes avanzó hasta detenerse frente al rey ¿Una nueva pelea? Pues era lo más seguro.

Allí estaba, su prometido junto a su hermano ¡Ése traidor! Ya habían discutido en la mañana por lo mismo y Yuuri parecía no querer corregir su error ¡Estaba furioso! Si no entendía por las buenas, ya lo haría comprender de otra forma.

No quería sufrir más ¡Estaba harto! Ya vería ese enclenque de lo que Wolfram Von Bielefelt era capaz de hacer.

-Wolf...- dijo el rey agachando la cabeza, aún recordaba el hecho pasado y sentía vergüenza.

Conrad vio la escena ¡Pobre Yuuri! Debe de sentirse tan arrepentido por no aclarar el malentendido con su prometido que hasta se avergonzaba de sí mismo.

-¡Traidor, nunca aprendes de tus errores!- agregó el rubio pero el moreno no respondía -¡Es la segunda vez en un día! ¡¿Y osas engañarme con Weller?!- continuó señalando al ya mencionado.

-No Wolfram- intervino el castaño -Lo has entendido mal-

-¡Lo veo con mis propios ojos, no soy ciego!-

-No es lo que crees- agregó Conrad -Déjanos explicártelo-

-¿Y oír más mentiras? No gracias-

La cólera le ganaba y sus emociones estaban descontrolándolo, quería calmarse pero le era imposible ¿Es que Yuuri lo consideraba tan poca cosa? No, eso no, no se dejaría vencer por su propio hermano. Fue aquí cuando una buena idea se le ocurrió. Una pícara sonrisa se forjó en su rostro mientras miraba al moreno retántemente.

-¿Es verdad que no tienes absolutamente nada con mi hermano?- preguntó nuevamente el rubio.

-¡Nada!- respondió Yuuri saliendo de su mudismo.

-Entonces, si tanto niegas tener relación alguna con él- señala al acusado -Dame un beso-

-¿Un beso?- repitieron al unísono ambos chicos al tiempo que abrían los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Frente a él- agregó aún apuntándolo con el dedo -¡Quiero que nos vea! ¡Para que sepa que lo nuestro va en serio y que no podrá separarnos jamás!-

Bingo, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Primero, alejaría a Weller de su prometido y segundo, solucionaría su problema hormonal. Genial ¡Era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido en años! Esperó a que el otro actuara pero no parecía reaccionar.

Yuuri palideció ¿Un beso? No, no ahora. Intentó negarse pero el rubio estaba decidido, lo veía en su mirada esmeralda que aún permanecía fruncida. Además si se negaba lo más seguro era que el soldado creyese que tenía algo con Conrad ¡Era simplemente imposible!

-¡Rápido, el resto no tardará en llegar!- apresuraba el rubio. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Wolfram empujó levemente al castaño para acercarse aún más al moreno.

Tomó su rostro para encararlo y vio como el otro esquivaba su mirada y se sonrojaba. Cogió las manos del rey con las suyas y delicadamente las colocó sobre su cintura, rodeándolo.

Yuuri se sobresaltó y miró al rubio fijamente. Wolfram pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rey y lentamente se acercó cerrando los ojos en el trayecto.

Sintió que algo aprisionaba su boca, sin duda eran los labios del soldado.

Eran cálidos, muy cálidos.

Leves movimientos de parte del rubio aparecieron pero él no sabía cómo reaccionar. Intentó retroceder pero no podía ¡¿Cómo habían llegado sus manos ahí?!

El rubio intentó profundizar el beso pero el moreno no se lo permitía ¿Por qué demonios mantenía la boca cerrada? ¡Sí que era enclenque y tonto! Necesitaba continuar, lo sentía, así que otra idea cruzó por su mente.

Retiró sus brazos del cuello del rey y los dirigió a su propia cintura. Tomó nuevamente los brazos del maou para esta vez hacerlos descender. Si esto no lo sobresaltaba, nada lo haría.

Yuuri estaba en shock ¿Qué debía hacer? Hace mucho que no reaccionaba y su cuerpo permanecía rígido. Intentó relajarse cuando sintió que sus manos descendían ¿A dónde las guiaban? No quería descubrirlo tampoco, así que en un rápido movimiento de defensa se soltó del mazoku bajándolas aún más y presionando cierta parte que no le hizo mucha gracia a cierto rubio.

Se separaron totalmente sonrojados, ese debilucho, jamás pensó que hiciese eso. Estaba a punto de gritarle a su antojo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Gwendal y Günther.

El moreno casi corrió en dirección a la mesa para no ser malinterpretado y esperó en silencio la comida. Wolfram lo siguió haciendo lo mismo, ambos aún colorados por el bochornoso incidente.

Los recién llegados los vieron en silencio ¿Qué habría sucedido? Y Conrad que los miraba desde la distancia sumido en sus pensamientos. El ambiente era tenso y tétricamente silencioso. Bueno, sólo quedaba esperar a Annissina para poder comenzar a comer, era extraño que se demorase tanto ¿Dónde se había metido?

Como la inventora jamás hizo acto de presencia, decidieron comenzar sin ella, lo más seguro era que tenía algo importante que hacer para ausentarse pero ya la interrogarían.

El almuerzo continuó tranquilo. Cada uno estaba concentrado en sus propios asuntos y difícilmente hablaban. Entre ellos, cierto soldado rubio luchaba por sobreponerse a sus instintos. Su plato permanecía intacto, y es que la verdad no tenía hambre ¿Y cómo tenerla con semejante problema que renacía con cada acercamiento al moreno? Así era, nuevamente cierta parte de su cuerpo se le descontrolaba y era horrendamente vergonzoso.

Por otro lado, cierta pelirroja inventora aún permanecía escondida, y es que cuando se disponía a salir entró cierto rubio reclamando infidelidades y demás. Estaba cansada, hace mucho que permanecía ahí casi inmóvil y, por si fuese poco, el olor de la comida le abría el apetito.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa ¡Claro, concentraría su mente buscando otro nuevo escondite donde le fuese más fácil escapar! Indagó con la mirada todo lo que pudo cuando notó otra cosa.

Wolfram, el soldado mazoku quien comía hoy sin reclamos, de rato en rato se acercaba más a la mesa dando leves brincos en su sitio casi imperceptibles al tiempo que movía curiosamente sus piernas dirigiéndose a la ranura que en mantel tenía.

Agudizó más la vista, y para su suerte, el rubio cubrió su panorama ¿Por qué Wolfram hacía eso? Más parecía como si no quisiera que nada lo tocara ¿Acaso escondía algo? Y si lo hacía ¿Por qué no quería que nadie lo viera?

Continuó mirando cuando el chico volvió a abrir las piernas. Lo vio, palideció y se asustó. Ahí, justo frente a ella, el soldado tenía una erección y parecía cómo si no la pudiera controlar ¡Por Shinou, quería salir lo más pronto posible!

Intentó calmarse pero le fue en vano, sólo quedaba esperar a que el almuerzo terminase para salir corriendo ¡Coraje Annissina!, sólo eso podía decirse.

Ya no lo soportaba. Se limpio la boca con la servilleta para levantarse de la mesa seguido de las atentas miradas de los presentes.

-Aún no termina el almuerzo Wolfram- pronunció Gwendal calmadamente y es que había notado a su hermano un poco raro, algo había pasado con el joven rey, estaba seguro.

-No tengo apetito. Voy a mi alcoba. Con su permiso- respondió saliendo rápidamente del salón. Los restantes continuaron comiendo sin darle tanta importancia al comportamiento del rubio, excepto por cierto chico que de un sorbo terminó con su bebida y aceleraba en cada bocado para ir a su encuentro.

Llegó a la habitación real ¡Por fin, qué alivio sentía! Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente para comenzar a desvestirse dejando la ropa tirada en el piso.

Aún llevaba su ropa interior cuando abrió su gran armario para sacar una pequeña toalla la cual remplazó la última prenda que llevaba. Un baño era lo mejor en esos momentos, lo sabía muy bien. Ya era la segunda vez que su problema se presentaba en ese día y no estaba dispuesto a solucionarlo de la misma forma ¡No señor, otra vez no!

Quería relajarse y pensar claro, organizar sus ideas y comenzar a tomar decisiones. Caminó en dirección al baño, que estaba conectado al dormitorio por una puerta de madera, y la abrió. Dio unos cuantos pasos más para instalarse en la mini-sauna incorporada pasos más adelante. Retiró su toalla y entró.

El agua estaba tibia y el vapor que emanaba abría sus poros relajándolo. Se apoyo contra el muro más cercano cerrando los ojos para pensar ¿Por qué después del beso no culminaba su más grande inquietud? Aún lo veía, a través del agua cristalina, aquella parte rebelde que ya no controlaba.

Suspiró pesadamente ¿Desde cuándo Yuuri influía de es forma en su vida y en su ser? Odiaba tener que admitirlo pero lo amaba con locura, la prueba más clara era el estado en el que se encontraba ¡Y ese beso! ¡Oh no, Su primer beso! Al menos había dado el primer paso en su relación, eso lo alegraba de sobremanera ¡Pero ese enclenque había osado tocarlo! Y aunque no lo molestaba del todo... ¡Fue sin su consentimiento! Además, así hubiese tan sólo rozado con él ¡Debía terminar lo que comenzaba, eso era más que lógico!

Yuuri era miedoso, sabía muy bien que nunca pagaba por las consecuencias de sus actos pero esta vez le enseñaría que nadie jugaba con él, Wolfram Von Bielefelt ¿Cómo? Simple, lo seduciría al punto que el moreno lo desease con pasión y desmesura.

Ya no le importaba nada, si no podía con su problema, se le uniría a su causa. Salió de la bañera feliz cogiendo su toalla, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba contento por sus propias decisiones.

Entró en la habitación viendo todas aquellas prendas en el suelo ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Un arranque de parte del rubio? ¿Una forma de desquitarse con él? ¿Un nuevo hobbie?

Escuchó leves movimientos provenientes del baño ¿Sería Wolfram? Claro, estaba más que seguro. Se aproximó a la puerta inconscientemente ¿Qué estaría haciendo? La última vez que lo vio ahí se topó con cosas que prefería olvidar; sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, no quería apartarse de la puerta.

Acomodó su oído derecho en la entrada ¿Haría lo mismo? Lo dudaba, el rubio no era tan tonto como para caer en el mismo error dos veces pero... la curiosidad le ganaba, quería escuchar los gemidos del soldado clamando su nombre y por extraño que pareciese, los buscaba a través de las delgadas paredes.

Silencio.

Quería entrar, algo dentro de sí le decía que se olvidase de todo, abriese esa puerta e hiciese todo lo que imaginaba en esos momentos pero por otro lado estaba su consciencia y la cordura. Agitó la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos malos pensamientos pero le era imposible ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en un pervertido? No lo era, estaba seguro, tan sólo... era curiosidad digna de la edad ¡Eso tenía que ser, estaba seguro! Fue cuando entre tanto silencio escuchó el reconocible sonido de las bisagras abriéndose seguido de la cara no muy contenta del rubio.

Yuuri retrocedió, la imagen frente a él no lo dejaba pensar claro y era porque el soldado mazoku estaba tan sólo cubierto por una pequeña toalla. La visión era simplemente hermosa, ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna para describir los diferentes sentimientos que en ese momento dominaban su ser.

Su dorso descubierto, sus finas piernas, su bien tallado pecho, su nívea piel ¡Por Shinou, era el retrato del pecado! Tan indefenso ahí parado mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con el cabello pegado a la frente y el cuerpo perlado con las gotas que recorrían todo su cuerpo para perderse en el piso.

-¿Qué hacías?- preguntó Wolfram tranquilo, aún estaba molesto por lo de antes. El moreno agachó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento, simplemente no tenía excusa -¿Me estabas espiando?- preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño pero aún así no hubo respuesta -¡Responde maldita sea!-

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y su mente permanecía en blanco ¿Cómo explicarle que quería poner sus manos sobre tan frágil cuerpo para hacer realidad varias de sus fantasías? No lo creía, no conociéndose tan bien como se conocía. Wolfram dio un par de pasos para estar más cerca del moreno quien estaba visiblemente nervioso y sudaba frío.

-¿Qué pretendías enclenque, ¡Vamos, ya dime!?-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bueno, un capítulo más en la historia xD y... aunque en un principio pensé que sería un One-shot, parece que se alargará un tanto, aunque la verdad ni yo misma lo sé. Éste capítulo fue improvisado, sinceramente, ni siquiera estaba en mis planes hacerlo pero las circunstancias de la vida (y los errores de uno) me jugaron una mala pasada ¡¿Por qué Kami-sama?!

Ejem, cambiando de tema hay algo que me gustaría preguntarles ¿Qué fue lo que pensaron cuando leyeron el título de esta historia? Me refiero por lo de la "Pulga Erótica", un título bastante extraño hihi ¿Cuál creyeron que era el trama? Bueno, y ahora ¡Un Bonus! Léanlo!

**Bonus:**

En el gran comedor del castillo, dos jóvenes comían tranquilamente. Era muy raro que todos se hayan ido ¿Qué sucedía? No tenían la menor idea.

Se miraban de reojo para luego suspirar y continuar con cada bocado, y es que era molesto que los dejaran de lado tan olímpicamente como lo habían hecho; primero Wolfram, luego Yuuri y por último Conrad.

Algo pasaba, ése trío ocultaba quien sabe qué y no querían que se enterase nadie.

Gwendal se levantó para intentar salir del salón cuando sintió que alguien lo cogía por la manga.

-¿También te vas?-preguntó Günther casi corriendo para detenerlo. El mayor volvió a tomar asiento para bufar molesto, sabía que el otro odiaba comer solo, así que tendría que esperarlo para evitar que más tarde lo molestase.

El de cabellos lavanda continuó ingiriendo sus alimentos cuando recordó a cierta persona.

-Annissina nunca vino ¿No te parece extraño?- preguntó en pelilargo.

-Es extraño- afirmó el moreno mirando fugazmente la puerta.

-¿Dónde crees que esté?-

-En cualquier lugar trabajando en alguno de sus inventos-

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo; como antes de que el nuevo rey llevase. Era tétrico.

-¿La esperamos?- preguntó Günther mirando fijamente al otro, quién luego de meditarlo algunos segundos, terminó aceptando con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

-No seria caballeroso de nuestra parte dejarla sola- respondió por fin.

Por otro lado, cierta pelirroja casi gritó al escuchar tal respuesta de parte de su amigo de infancia. Estaba agradecida de que se preocupase por ella, pero en esta situación, lo último que quería era que permanecieran ahí "esperándola", como ellos decían ¡Por el simple hecho que aún se encontraba debajo de la mesa escondida!

Se secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas ¿Por qué tan buenas intenciones cómo las suyas tenían que terminar así? Sólo le quedaba esperar, estaba cansada y hambrienta pero no podía hacer nada ¡Al menos esperaba que su plan diese frutos productivos!

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Pobre Annissina xD No se preocupen, ya saldrá jojo. Y por Conrad, pues su perspicacia esta vez está fallando. Ambos intenta ayudar y son más los problemas que traen que otra cosa xD. Bueno, si no les satisface este capítulo, les prometo que en el siguiente irá mejor. Les adelantaría cosas pero... :p prefiero que se queden con la duda.

Bueno... hasta la próxima!! Déjenme reviews para ver si continuamos con esta pesadilla. Se acepta de todo, sobretodo si son ideas para el fic!! Por lo de responder reviews... no lo sé, es mi primera vez ¿Les apetece que lo haga en las notas finales? Ya veremos, se despide...

Suika-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Notas del capítulo:

**Notas del capítulo:**

Antes que nada agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado un review!! No saben cuanto anima eso!! Sobretodo al tener tan buena acogida este proyecto extraño que nació por puro capricho y aburrimiento!!

Ah! Debo aclarar que he visto hasta el capítulo 36, primera temporada T-T es triste pero es cierto, y eso me pone de malhumor!! Yo la quiero completa!! No es justo!! Pero weno, las dudas y demás serán aclaradas al final, espero que les guste este capítulo, por mi parte, estoy disfrutando hacerlo...

**Aclaraciones:**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sólo los tomo para meterlos en uno que otro aprieto y por diversión (Préstenme a Wolfram y a Yuuri tan sólo un día y ya verán lo que les pasa muajaja muajaja)

Yuuri enmudeció. Era una de las primeras veces en la que se encontraba en una situación similar y simplemente no sabía como salir de ésta. Levantó la cabeza para encarar al rubio y aclarar las cosas pero la vergüenza le ganaba.

Wolfram notó el nerviosismo de su prometido, su cara sonrojada y su expresión de culpa. No tenía una excusa, eso era más que evidente, entonces ¿Sería cierto que lo estaba espiando?

No lo podía creer.

Retrocedió un poco para restarle importancia al asunto, si el moreno no se dignaba a hablar, él sólo perdía su tiempo tratando de interrogarlo pero... quería confirmarlo, oírlo de sus labios, escuchar que lo necesitaba, que lo deseaba, y por sobretodo que lo amaba.

-No te espiaba- dijo Yuuri rompiendo con el silencio -¿Por qué lo haría?- continuó tratando de sonar convincente y serio.

-¡¿Qué por qué lo harías?!- repitió el soldado nuevamente enfadándose -¡Pues por que eres un cobarde y un debilucho!-

-¡Aún así no son excusas razonables como para espiarte!-

-¡Y además de todo mentiroso! ¡Eres de lo peor! ¡Jamás aprendes de tus errores, ni ayer ni hoy ni nunca!-

-¡El que no entiende eres tú! ¡Lo malinterpretas todo!-

-¡No, lo de hoy fue muy claro ¿O también lo vas a negar?! Osar tocarme en frente de otros... ¡¿Con qué derecho lo hiciste?!-

-¡Fuiste tú el que me cogió de las manos ¿No lo recuerdas?!-

-¿Insinúas que no soy conciente de mis actos? ¡Eres tú el que no recuerda nada! ¡Lo hiciste adrede!-

-¡Tengo control sobre mí Wolfram! ¡Eso no lo dudes ni un segundo!-

-Claro, claro, y cuando otros vienen buscándote con la excusa de que tienen problemas, no dudas ni un segundo en socorrerlos ignorando completamente que te usan ¡Pareces más un muñeco que un rey!-

-¡No es verdad! ¡No sigo tus órdenes ni las de nadie!-

-¡Ya cállate!-

-¡Pues no quiero!-

Ya estaba harto de la pelea, siempre que discutían era lo mismo ¿Por qué no aceptaba su culpa y se disculpaba con diplomacia como decía que se debía hacer? Sin duda no lo entendía, pero estaba dispuesto a demostrarle al enclenque de su prometido que con él nadie jugaba ¿Cómo? Ya lo vería.

-Así que eres conciente de tus actos ¿No?- preguntó retadoramente con una sonrisa maliciosa -Y... no obedeces a nadie- Yuuri lo miró fijamente sin comprender por qué repetía lo que para él era más que claro, sin duda él tampoco entendía del todo al que tenía al frente.

De un tirón rápido, Wolfram quitó la toalla que traía, descubriéndose completamente. Era increíble que hiciese tal cosa, pero estaba furioso y ya no le importaba nada.

Yuuri se sonrojó sin quitarle los ojos de encima, era indescriptible lo que veía, más que hermoso.

Lo inspeccionó detenidamente de pies a cabeza, el rubio lo era todo en cuanto a belleza y sensualidad. Sin embargo, cierta parte de su cuerpo llamaba mucha su atención, ¿Sería morbo o perversión?, no lo podía creer, debía haber otra excusa como... ¡Curiosidad! ¡Sí, curiosidad por lo desconocido!

Y a pesar de saberlo muy bien, no podía quitar la vista de aquella masculinidad que poco a poco le hacía perder la cabeza. Empezó a sentir cosas raras en el estómago ¿Qué eran estas sensaciones? Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que algo iba mal, muy mal.

El rubio lo notó de inmediato ¡Yuuri perdía el control al tenerlo tan cerca y tan descubierto! Esto era un punto a su favor, y lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Avanzó a paso firme viendo que ante cada pisaba que daba el moreno retrocedía ¡Todo marchaba según lo planeado! Si las cosas seguían yendo tan bien ¡Por fin le demostraría lo equivocado que estaba! ¿Ser dueño de sus actos, no obedecer a nadie? A quién quería engañar. Le demostraría la falta en la que estaba cayendo, lo dócil que podía llegar a ser. Si todos lo manipulaban a su antojo ¿Por qué él no? Estaba decidido ¡Wolfram Von Bielefelt le daría una lección inolvidable al joven rey!

Continuó retrocediendo hasta chocar con algo, giró para ver qué era encontrando el armario a sus espaldas. Estaba acorralado, no podía retroceder y el rubio continuaba acercándosele.

Cerró los ojos rogando que el otro tomase conciencia y se vistiera, pero éste continuó hasta pegar su cuerpo con el suyo al tiempo que le susurraba al oído.

-Muévete, me estorbas-

Aquél tibio aliento chocando contra su oreja no lo dejaba pensar, estaba perdiendo el control y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba a punto de sucumbir ante las palabras del rubio que parecían controlarlo completamente, cuando recordó por lo que momentos antes discutía.

No lo obedecería ¡Claro que no! Tanto le había costado defenderse como para dejarlo ir por la borda. Esto era una trampa, una sucia jugada de parte del soldado mazoku para salirse con la suya, pero no caería en sus garras, ¡Le demostraría quien era Yuuri Shibuya!

Empujó suavemente el cuerpo del rubio al tiempo que caminaba. Wolfram intentó mantenerse quieto pero le fue inútil, Yuuri estaba decidido a hacerlo retroceder y lo conseguía.

-Dije que no obedezco a nadie- replicó el moreno firmemente.

Era la primera vez que lo veía así, y eso lo asustaba. Ya llevaba rato retrocediendo, siguiendo el camino que su prometido le marcaba, cuando sintió que perdía el equilibrio y producto de ello caía sobra algo blando; era la cama atrás suyo con la que había chocado.

-Y soy conciente de mis actos- agregó Yuuri quién a pesar de ver a Wolfram en clara desventaja, continuaba acercándosele.

Subió a la cama gateando lentamente notando el claro nerviosismo de rubio quien no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Tenía el cuerpo del otro debajo suyo, acorralado, era más que lógico el estado en el que se encontraba ya que nada podía hacer.

-¡¿Qué intentas probar?!- se quejó el soldado intentando incorporarse pero le fue imposible ya que el rey se hizo dueño de su cuello y lo comenzó a besar violentamente.

Wolfram gimió ante el contacto ¡Si este era su castigo por ser insolente, tendría que serlo más seguido! Giró la cabeza exponiendo aún más aquella parte y es que aunque su boca se quejase, él quería que siguiese.

Yuuri continuó bajando, sabía lo orgulloso que era Wolfram así que lo molestaría un rato.

Fuertes quejidos salían de la boca del rubio y es que no era para menos, estaba excitado; había soñado tantas veces con ese momento que lo disfrutaría cuanto pudiese ¡Y además solucionaría su problema!

El moreno besaba y mordía todo el blanco pecho expuesto bajo suyo, se sentía extraño pero aún así no podía detenerse. Siempre había tenido disputas con el mazoku ¿Por qué hoy había llegado tan lejos?

Le era difícil creer lo que hacía, simplemente imposible. Intentó levantarse y pedir una buena disculpa pero sus labios no se despegaban de la nívea piel de su acompañante. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y los gemidos del mazoku lo ensordecían ¿Estaría bien continuar? Dudó muchas veces, no quería más problemas con su prometido pero dejarlo así como estaba tampoco le parecía lo más justo.

¡Claro! El que tanto clamaba por justicia no podía faltar a su palabra, lo tenía decidido, terminaría lo que empezó por que ¿Él había comenzado, cierto? Otra disyuntiva más en su mente ¿Sería lo correcto continuar?

Dio un movimiento brusco pasando así del cuello al pecho del chico. Lo tenía decidido, llegaría hasta el final y lo disfrutaría tanto como pudiese ¿Cuántas veces se te presenta esta clase de oportunidades en la vida? No muchas, eso era seguro. Además, aún tenía una carta bajo la manga, un as sin utilizar.

-Wolfram... gime- ordenó el moreno separándose unos momentos para ver la cara del otro.

-¡No me des órdenes! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!- bufó el rubio a lo que Yuuri sonrió para continuar ¡Qué había hecho! Sabía perfectamente que no podía detener aquellos sonidos que salían casi por inconsciencia ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptaba la petición de su rey como buen soldado que era? ¡Eso jamás, su orgullo se lo impedía!

El maou continuaba besándolo y mordiéndolo ¡A éste paso no aguantaría mucho! Mordió su labio inferior para acallar su voz, pero no surtía ningún efecto; por lo que se vio forzado a llevar ambas manos a su boca, lo cuál tampoco le sirvió de mucho. Estaba perdiendo aquella batalla... y eso lo enfurecía.

El moreno lo miró triunfante; pobre Wolfram, se estaba hundiendo en su propio vaso con agua pero él se vengaría por tantos escándalos y difamaciones hacia su persona. Venganza, que dulce sonaba.

Tomó el miembro del rubio con sus dedos. Wolfram parecía haberse calmado al ya no sentir las caricias en su cuerpo mas dio un leve brinco en la cama cuando sintió esa mano traviesa que se colaba en lugares jamás explotaros por otras personas ¿Qué tramaba Yuuri? No lo sabía, pero sí quería descubrirlo.

El moreno comenzó acariciando tal prolongación viendo como el otro se resistía. Era divertido ver esta nueva faceta del soldado mazoku, tan indefenso, resistiéndose al más bajo de sus instintos.

-Wolfram... córrete- ordenó por segunda vez al tiempo que cogía con una mayor fuerza la masculinidad de su acompañante y la sometía a un vaivén de incontrolables estocadas proporcionadas por su mano.

El rubio no resistiría mucho, eso era seguro.

No podía negar que lo disfrutaba, era más que increíble que el Yuuri que conocía sea el mismo que ahora le daba tanta satisfacción ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan bipolar?! El siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa y de personalidad tan calmada, era cierto eso que le decían de "Cuídate de las aguas mansas", porque así era su prometido, una bomba de tiempo que en el momento menos esperado dejaba ver sus verdaderas intenciones para con él.

Aún así, no podía sucumbir, ¡Eso jamás, era cómo darse por vencido ante tan feroz batalla! Y aunque sabía de antemano que no la ganaría, se esforzaría por mantener su orgullo en alto.

Tragó duro antes de poder continuar ¡Por qué tales caricias tenían que ser tan jodidamente buenas! Eso sumado a los besos y mordidas repartidos por todo su cuello y su pecho. Estaba llegando a su límite, más besos, mordidas ¡Y la mano de Yuuri que continuaba acelerando cada vez que a su dueño se le daba la gana!

Faltaba poco para terminar, estaba seguro. Intentó resistirse pero ya no podía, su espalda comenzó a arquearse al tiempo que una serie de fuertes gemidos salían sin control. Era el mejor momento para aceptarlo: Había pedido.

-Su majestad, le tengo una gran sorpresa- comentó una hombre abriendo de improviso la gran puerta de la habitación real.

Dio un par de pasos para adentrarse en el dormitorio notando con asombro la situación tan incómoda que había interrumpido. Sí, ahí delante suyo, el gran maou recostado sobre el más pequeño de sus hermanos haciendo quién sabe qué.

El silencio se adueño de los presentes. Nadie se atrevía a mover ni un solo músculo por la tensión casi visible en el aire.

Sin meditarlo ni pensarlo, Wolfram se sonrojó de oreja a oreja saliendo de un trance en el que había entrado al ver a Conrad parado en la puerta, y de un empujón llevó a su prometido directamente al suelo.

El moreno se quejó para sobarse la zona adolorida, viendo como el rubio se incorporaba en la cama. Sinceramente, ése había sido uno de los movimientos más torpes del mazoku; si antes por lo menos podía cubrir su desnudez con el cuerpo de Yuuri, ahora la exponía dando a entender al recién llegado hasta qué punto avanzada estaba su relación.

Un nuevo sonrojo apareció en el rostro del rubio ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Intentó cubrirse con algo pero para su mala suerte todo le quedaba lejos, empezando por la ropa tirada cerca de su armario ¡Y ni qué hablar de las sábanas en las que estaba sentado! Buscó con la mirada algún aliado pero era en vano, fue hasta aquí que vio un par de almohadas las cuales cogió y con ellas tapó su entrepierna aún erguida y es que, para empeorar sus males, una vez más no había podido culminar con su problema.

-Yo... les tenía algo preparado recordando la pelea que habían tenido esta mañana. He alistado unos caballos para que así pudieran salir a pasear por los alrededores juntos y discutir una que otra cosa importante sobre su relación pero... no me imaginaba que ustedes... estuviesen pensando en algo como esto, me refiero al sex...-pero no pudo continuar porque una de las almohadas que tenía Wolf chocó violentamente contra su cara.

-¡Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo Weller!- replicó casi gritando el rubio.

-Pero Wolfram, en una relación cuando ambas partes se aman es normal que se deseen y lleguen a hacer el am...- pero otra vez fue interrumpido por una segunda almohada que aterrizaba en su rostro.

-¡Dije que no lo dijeras!- gritó el joven mazoku dándose cuenta del gran error que había cometido, ahora sin su par de almohadas ¿Quién lo socorrería?

-¡Largo!- gritó desesperadamente buscando cualquier cosa para aventarla contra su hermano -¡Fuera!-

-Los espero abajo Heika- continuó el castaño cerrando la puerta, vaya momento para entrar, y él que sólo quería ayudarlos.

Por fin aquél par se había ido. No hace mucho que Gwendal partía junto a su fiel acompañante Günther a revisar la pila de documentos que el joven rey aún no firmaba y es que eso lo preocupaba de sobremanera, al menos al mayor sí.

Aprovechando éste descuido, la pelirroja salió de su escondite no sin antes estirarse. Estaba cansada y tenía hambre, pero sabía que ese sacrificio traería sus frutos. Aún llevaba en mano la pequeña botella que tanto le incomodaba, que a pesar de haber vertido buena parte del líquido en la bebida del maou, aún quedaba tanto como para una segunda dosis.

Estaba feliz por habérsele ocurrido tan buen improvisado plan, ahora que Yuuri había bebido tal líquido, lo más seguro era que diera ese paso tan importante en su relación porque... tan sólo le había dado la mitad de esa botella ¿Sería suficiente con ello? La verdad era que no tenía la menor idea aunque pensándolo mejor... había notado muy raro a Wolfram, sobretodo cuando éste movía incesantemente sus piernas que ocultaban tal erección.

Caminó un poco más para dirigirse a la puerta, debía encontrar un lavabo rápido donde lavarse la cara con agua bien fría y tratar de olvidar todo aquello que hasta hace poco vivía. Sí, era lo mejor, el resto dependía de la indecisa pareja real aunque... un sentimiento muy dentro de ella no la dejaba tranquila ¿Podría acaso haberse equivocado? Era casi imposible, o al menos así lo creía. Sabía muy bien que ambos siempre se sentaban juntos en la mesa pero... no podía equivocarse, no, simplemente no lo creía.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar tales pensamientos de su mente pero ese sentimiento no la dejaba en paz, recordó momentos antes el "Beso" que el rubio le había dado a su prometido frente a su hermano. Eso no había estado nada mal aunque viniendo del soldado... más que un beso era una insinuación de que quería llegar a otros puntos, que quería escalar mucho más alto, lo sabía por que había visto cómo tomaba las manos del moreno y las colocaba provocadoramente en la parte baja de su espalda. Ese no era el Wolfram de siempre, algo extraño le pasaba pero... cuando eso pasó aún no bebía tan afrodisíaca bebida, entonces... ¡El problema había empezado mucho antes! ¡Claro, no días antes pero sí horas ¿O minutos?!

Estaba confundida y entre toda esa gama de sentimientos llegó al salón donde seguro Gwendal y Günther discutían sobre tratados y documentos del reino. Ahí se quedó, parada frente a la puerta sin siquiera tocar y es que no le apetecía enfrentarse a las tantas preguntas que seguro le harían, además que le preocupaba el menor de los hijo de la ex-reina.

Continuó parada un lapso prudente de tiempo cuando oyó algo que realmente le interesó. El mayor de los mazokus que yacían dentro se quejaba de lo desconsiderado que a veces llegaba a ser su hermano cuando se llevaba al rey sólo por sus caprichos, tomando cómo ejemplo lo que ocurrió esa misma mañana.

-¡Esta mañana!- repitió Annissina llevándose las manos a la boca para luego entrar en la habitación. Ambos jóvenes la miraron de mala manera y es que ella no era de las personas que irrumpían con una entrada tan estrepitosa.

-Qué fue lo que pasó esta mañana con Wolfram- preguntó con una expresión dura en el rostro ¿Qué le sucedía?

-Esta mañana...- repitió el de cabellos lavanda al tiempo que se llevaba el dedo índice a la boca recordando los sucesos más importantes -Esta mañana encontramos a Wolfram sentado en la silla del rey esperándolo para seguro llevárselo bajo quien sabe qué argumentos- suspiró ya cansado de las repetidas veces en las que pasaba lo mismo -Es que hay momentos en los que ese chico puede ser tan engreído y desconsiderado, si tan sólo te hubieses quedado un poco más de tiempo lo hubieses visto, pero bueno, era importante el eliminar tu tan extraño invento fugitivo- agregó restándole importancia al asunto y dándole la espalda a la pelirroja para coger un grupo de papeles los cuales los leía concentradamente.

-Entonces...- meditó la inventora llevándose nuevamente las manos a la boca -¡¿Hay una posibilidad de que la pulga haya picado a Wolfram?!- preguntó más para ella que para el par que la miraban sin entenderla.

-Günther, ¿Qué dice?-

-No lo sé Gwendal-

Sin esperar más, la chica salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. No lo podía creer ¿Podría acaso su invento haber picado al rubio? Era imposible ya que su amigo de toda la infancia lo había matado pero por lo que le explicaban, había una posibilidad mínima, ésta sumada que la pulga ni bien sentía calor de cualquier tipo, se aferraba a su víctima. Todo tomaba forma ¿Extraños comportamientos? ¿Un Wolfram desinhibido? ¡Era más que lógico, plenamente su culpa! Aquél muchacho llenos de deseos e intenciones de doble filo era obra suya.

Continuó corriendo mientras se maldecía por su descuido cuando notó un pequeño detalle que había pasado desapercibido. En un principio, la "Pulga del amor" fue creada con fines exclusivamente de confesión, o sea que ese invento estaba hecho para estimular a las personas a que se declararan amor eterno y esas cosas siempre y cuando las sientan. Si todo esto que decía era cierto entonces ¿Dónde quedaban los actos de Wolfram? ¿Habría otra explicación?

Lo más seguro era que aquel invento tuviera una que otra falla, nada tan radical claro pero aún así la preocupada. Volvió a acomodar sus ideas y tratar de encontrar una posible conclusión, la cuál tenía que ser: "La pulga efectivamente quita la vergüenza de las personas en cuanto a cualquier clase de sentimiento y estimula otra clase de hormonas".

Ya entraba por los pasillos cerca de los grandes jardines del castillo cuando se vio forzada a detenerse. Ahí, muy cerca suyo, se encontraba la dichosa pareja junto al castaño y un par de caballos.

Se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares que sujetaba el techo para observar mejor. El castaño ayudaba a su rey y a su hermano a montar para luego dirigirlos a la entrada del recinto, lo más seguro era que saldrían y por el número de caballos, estarían solos.

Suspiró pesadamente para caer rendida al suelo. En sus inicios, se creó la pulga para que picase al joven rey quien no se dignaba a aclarar sus sentimientos por su prometido. Ahora que el invento había caído en manos del rubio, sólo afirmaría lo que era más que obvio: El amor que le profesaba éste a Yuuri y sus deseos por llevarlos a otros niveles.

Una vez los perdió de vista, se levantó para buscar el comedor. Aún tenía hambre así que comería algo para recargar energías y volvería al ataque ¡Annissina no se rendiría! Si las cosas habían sucedido así eran por algo y ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ¡Haría que el rey afirmase sus sentimientos por el rubio! ¡Claro que lo haría y tenía muchos planes en mente para continuar!

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Wow, increíble!! Acabé el tercer capítulo!! Soy tan feliz y es que... había olvidado por completo que tenía que actualizar hihi xD y es que he tenido una semana un tanto difícil, pero lo importante es que aquí se los traje!! Espero que les guste y ahora responderé los reviews tanto del 1er como del 2do capítulo, perdón por no hacerlo antes, aquí vamos:

**Capítulo 1.**

zoe winner… Creo que me animo por el Yuuram xD, creo que eso pide la gente y esto se escribe exclusivamente para ellos!! Gracias por el review!!

Sanctuary… Gracias por los consejos jojoj me sirven de mucho!! Creeeme!! Sobretodo con esto de qué le gusta a la getne xD gracias!! Y.. creo que tienes razon, el yuuram predomina xD Gracias por el review!!

Yuuram-neko… Gracias por los ánimos!! Espero que te hayan gustado el resto de capítulos!! Yo disfruto escribirlos hihih xD Yo creo lo mismo, Yuuri ya debe.. tomar iniciativa! Y ya veremos que pasa. Gracias por el review!!

Yukina7226… En eso tienes razon!! El ocio es lo máximo!! Nos ayuda a crear las cosas mñas raras del mundo!! xD Gracias por el review!! Eespero que continues leyendo mi historia!

Kuroyume… Me dijiste perve… buah.. pero,.. creo que tienes razón en algo jojo a mi tambien me gustn los fic así!! xD Gracias por el review!!

anbak4… Claro que lo continuo!! Aunque si me quedo corta de ideas ya veremos jojo. Gracias por el apoyo!! xD y por el review! Deja muchos!

Jorge… xD Gracias por leer esto, no sabia que los hombres leían estas cosas pero bueno xD si te gustó esta perfecto XD Gracias por el review!!

Kotori-chan88… Me encanta que te guste como escribo!! Genial!! Para algo tenía que servir jojo xD Por lo que me pones… picarle a Yuuri es el plan inical de Annissina pero le sale al revés xD y.. tenia que picarle a Wolfram por que.. la idea de hacer este fic fue ¡Un Wolf regalón que incite al maou! Bueno, ya veré que pasa luego! Espero que me sigas hasta el final! Gracias por el review!! Y me quedo con el Yuuram! Aunque me queda la duda, Yuuri es medio mazoku, así que tambien crece diferente xD creo que la diferencia de 5 años que pones se redue pero bueno, agradecería que me la explicases mejor xD

Winry-chan.. Ok ok ok … contigo estoy molesta y OJO que no miento… aún espero ·eso· que tienes que hacer xD

Kikimaru… Xddddd Gracias!! Wii!! Soy tan feliz de que te guste!! Y tienes razón!! Deberia ser mas lanzado y no tan tontito! xD

Tiramisu… Lectora fija? Kyaaaa!! Que genial!! Lloro de la alegría!! xD Gracias por el review!! Me alientas mucho con ese entusiasmo!!

Didboroth… Sii!! El lemon tiene que aparecer si o si!! Solo espera y verás!! XD Gracias por el review!!

Yo-chan1… No te puede matar la escena!! Continua leyendo!! xD Gracias por el review!!

KiyuUnmei… Gracias!! Tu comentario me ayuda!! No sabes cuanto!! La continuación estara pronto!! Esta vez pondré alarma y todo con limite de tiempo!! Gracias por el review!

**Capítulo 2.**

crizzy-chan… Hagamos los carteles prontos!! Tenemos que aumentar los fics en español!! xD Gracias por el review!!

Didboroth… Mi mente tambien esta acondicionada xD el yaoi lo es todo! Gracias por continuar leyendome!! Me apoyas demasiado!! Kya!! Qué emocion!!

Kikumaru.. Por lo del viagra… xD creo que los poderes curativos que tienen ayuda mas recuerdo en alguno capítulos que Gisela usaba cosas como vendas entre otros para curar a los heridos asi que me dije: Si para curar pequeños golpes y eso utiliza medicina, por asi decirlo, también usará medicamentos para otras partes del cuerpo. Además que el viagra tiene muchos usos y, si alguien en Shin Makoku sufriese de impotencia, no imagino a Gisela curádole esa parte xD Gracias por el review!! Me ayudan tus preguntas!! A hacer la continuación!! xD

yo-chan1… XD Yo imagino a Yuuri y a Wof bailando l macarena xD co todo y las ropas abultadas que se sa y el ombligo descubierto xD Gracias por el review!! Lo continuaré pronto!!

Yukina7226… A mi tambien me da pena Annissina xD pero es que sus buenas intenciones le stan dando mas prolemas!! Pobre Yuuri, ahora con el viagra encima xD bueno, espero que el lemon llegue pronto! Gracias por el review!

Tiramisu… xD me alegra que te guste!! xD Graciasp or el apoyo y el review!

Sereitei… Me alegr que te haya gustado tanto!! Por mi genial que lo pongas en favoritos!! Eso es clase!! Siiiii! Gracias por tu review!

YuuramGaby… Si lo continuo!! Gracias por el review!! xD Me hacen taaaaan feliz xD

Creo que es todo por ahora!! Gracias por apoyar tan extraña historia!! xD me hacen tan feliz todos y cada uno de ustedes!! xD Sigan leyendo y … dejenme un review!! xD Que nos ayuda a los scritores a continuar!! xD

Suika-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Notas de capítulo:

**Notas de capítulo:**

Bueno, bueno, intenté ponerme una fecha para actualizar y todo eso pero... hubieron cosas en la semana que me lo impidieron además de una que otra laguna metal en mi cabeza hihi (Créanme, últimamente me olvido de todo, por qué será?) Y... jojo el otro día soñé algo extraño pero ya les contaré más abajo xD ahora... a leer! xD

**Aclaraciones:**

Ya lo saben, Kyou kara maou es solamente mío! Muajaj muajaja xD (La verdad es que yo los inventé pero su respectivo autor se me adelantó a la hora de publicar! De veras!! Y encima le tengo que dejar los créditos).

Un mal día... ese era el único adjetivo que se le podía dar a tan pesada jornada y es que en lo que llevaba despierto no había podido descansar ni un poco. Suspiró pesadamente para fijar su mirada en la cabellera de su ahora acompañante rubio que no iba muy separado de él, lo más seguro era que aún continuase molesto por lo que no hace mucho les había pasado.

El aire era tenso y es que hasta tan sólo segundos el hermano mayor de su prometido había entrado en la habitación sin siquiera tocar violando completamente su privacidad.

Gracias al cielo, y a diferencia del rubio, él había pasado de la sorpresa y el estado del shock a pensar claro y conciso; y es que las circunstancias en las que se encontraban ambos personajes dentro del dormitorio eran antagónicas, dejando a Wolfram en clara desventaja.

-Nosotros... bajaremos dentro de poco- susurró Yuuri creyendo que nadie lo había oído y es que el soldado mazoku más que por descuido, por desesperación, aventó lo único que lo protegía contra el castaño en un intento por sacarlo; formando con sus gritos un tremendo escándalo.

Luego de que ambos hermanos cruzaran un par de palabras, escuchó como el mayor viraba ligeramente el rostro para encararlo.

-Los espero abajo Heika- concluyó el recién llegado saliendo y cerrando la puerta en el acto, dejando la habitación sumida en un muy incómodo silencio.

Suspiró pesadamente alegrándose de que el medio mazoku haya desaparecido y es que desde que lo vio parado en el umbral y después de recibir tremenda patada por parte de su prometido, no había podido mover ni el más pequeño de sus músculos.

Giró un poco intentando incorporarse, sacudiendo sus ropas en el transcurso para reclamar al rubio por tan violento acto, cuando notó con asombro las condiciones del otro.

Ahí lo tenía, sobre la cama, abrazándose a sí mismo con ambos brazos mientras con sus piernas intentaba ocultar su desnudez. Un fuerte sonrojo era visible sobre sus mejillas y su cabello permanecía desordenado y casi ya seco. Tenía la mirada perdida y por la posición de sus cejas era clara la preocupación y hasta vergüenza que sentía.

Ambas miradas se juntaron por algunos segundos y, para desconcierto del moreno, ésta fue esquivada por el otro quien sólo bajaba la cabeza cubriendo sus ojos con mechones de cabello que caían.

Decir que se sentía mal era poco, se sentía de lo peor.

El rubio se movió un poco buscando la mirada del rey que aún yacía en el piso mas cuando la encontró tan sólo la esquivó aumentando el sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Se sentía avergonzado, y es que la pequeña sonrisita que ahora tenía el otro en sus labios lo inquietaba de sobremanera ¿Qué era tan gracioso para Yuuri? ¿Acaso se estaría burlando de él? ¡Maldito enclenque! Aunque... no estaba en condiciones de reclamar.

Era casi increíble pensar que aquella situación fuese real. Quien imaginaría que al tan orgulloso y elegante Wolfram ahí, sentado a horcajadas en la cama, nervioso, asustado, pero por sobretodo... endemoniadamente hermoso y hasta tierno. Y es que la imagen que sus ojos captaban en tan preciado momento era para recordar el resto de su vida.

Suspiró quedadamente sin quitar esa sonrisa en su faz. Levantándose, se acercó lentamente a la cama sacudiendo sus ropas en el camino.

Los ojos del mazoku se abrieron de par en par ¿Qué pretendía ahora el moreno? Ya no lo quería descubrir, no después de lo que acababa de pasar. Cerró los ojos fuertemente aumentando también la presión de su abrazo y de sus piernas ¡Si ese enclenque lo quería humillar más de lo que ya lo había hecho estaba equivocado! ¡Ya se vengaría, claro que lo haría! Mas su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el maou muy suavemente lo tomó con ambos brazos para acogerlo en un caluroso abrazo.

No entendía nada, su expresión de desconcierto lo indicaba claramente. Intentó moverse un poco provocando que la fuerza con la que su rey lo agarraba fuese mayor.

-Yuuri, ¿Qué es lo que hac...?- pero no pudo continuar ya que entre tanto desconcierto encontró nuevamente aquellos ojos azabaches que lo ponían muy nerviosos. Ladeó la cabeza un poco intentando evitarlos mas le fue imposible llevar a cabo su cometido.

Sin hacerse esperar, el moreno posó ambos brazos sobre sus hombros para sonreírle tiernamente ¿Qué le sucedía al gran maou? Quién sabe, de lo único de lo que estaban seguros era que no era normal.

Con mucha parsimonia, Yuuri acercó sus labios hacia la cabeza del otro ante la mirada de total desconcierto por parte del mazoku. Sin vacilar, depositó un casto beso en aquella frente rozando esa piel nívea que tanto anhelaba por tocar.

Le había gustado tal cercanía con el rubio, y no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad para demostrarle que a pesar de todo, él también podría reivindicar sus actos.

Aún con su sonrisa en el rostro, acarició la mejilla de Wolfram quien lo miraba totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Q-qué... fue eso?- se atrevió a preguntar el último, obteniendo como respuesta un nuevo abrazo por parte de su prometido.

-Yo... no lo sé ¿Te molesta que haga esto?- preguntó Yuuri sin soltarlo, a lo que el rubio quedó perplejo.

-... Para nada...- respondió finalmente y es que no estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de tratos para con él. Aunque, si pensaba un poco las cosas, ambos eran prometidos y después quien sabe si hasta esposos así que tales manifestaciones de cariño no tenían por que ser tan ¿Extrañas? Aún así, le era casi imposible no sentir la tensión en el ambiente, la preocupación y hasta miedo hacia lo que le era desconocido.

Se sobresaltó de pronto dando como indicio un pequeño salto que sólo fue percibido por el moreno ¿Y si... Yuuri lo empezaba a amar? ¡Claro, eso tenía que ser! Trató de recordar cada detalle de lo que había pasado dando una y otra vez con la misma respuesta. Una nueva gama de sentimientos invadió su ser y, casi inconscientemente empezó a esbozar una cálida sonrisa. Levantó ligeramente los brazos colándolos alrededor de la cintura del otro acariciando su espalda cuando tuvo contacto con ella. Se sentía feliz, más que eso, era un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado por él, tal vez porque jamás se había enamorado como hasta ahora.

Vio como el soldado correspondía de manera positiva ante sus caricias ¡Eso era excelente, lo último que quería era volver a pelear con el rubio y menos humillarlo o algo parecido! Suspiró aliviado aumentando la fuerza del abrazo para así atraerlo aún más cerca de lo que ya estaban. Con sus manos acarició su espalda desnuda aspirando el olor de sus cabellos recién lavados por el baño que había tomado, efectivamente amaba la esencia del rubio.

Se separaron lentamente haciendo contacto visual casi de inmediato. Así se quedaron un rato, sólo apreciándose mutuamente hasta que el nerviosismo para uno y el frío para otro los hicieron volver a la realidad sonrojándose de sobremanera.

-Creo que... Conrad nos está esperando, está muy mal hacerlo esperar tanto- intervino Yuuri rascando su nuca casi por reflejo.

-... Por esta vez diré que tienes razón enclenque...- dijo Wolfram mirando cualquier punto muerto en el piso.

El moreno rió quedito ante tal reacción ¡Realmente se veía muy tierno! y, dándole un último beso en la mejilla, se paró para alcanzarle sus ropas al menor hijo de la ex-reina y salir.

-No demores, te estaré esperando- culminó el rey saliendo del lugar.

Bien, ¿Qué había sido aquello? No lo sabía. Suspiró cansinamente relajando sus brazos y balanceándose al caminar, ¿Desde cuándo su relación con Wolfram se había vuelto tan... activa? No estaba seguro, de repente desde que lo vio en el baño autosatisfaciéndose, o tal vez desde su primer beso en el comedor, o...

Le estaba costando cada vez más aclarar sus ideas y es que ¡Él no era la clase de chicos que se encariñaba rápidamente con cualquiera! Es más, no recordaba ser tan extrovertido como para hacerlo, él prefería guardarse todos sus sentimientos hasta estar seguro de ellos. Entonces, ¿Por qué había decidido de pronto ser tan cariñoso con el rubio?

Comenzaba a confundirse. Podía afirmar que los "contactos" con su prometido habían sido causados por las hormonas y de repente la edad adolescente en la que se encontraba pero las caricias que le había brindado habían sido plenamente iniciativa suya. Entonces ¿Se estaba enamorando del chico con el que compartía cama cada noche? Imposible, él no era así; o al menos eso creía.

Aceleró el paso doblando en la primera esquina que vio llegando al amplio jardín afuera del castillo. Tenía que relajarse un poco, y qué mejor que un paseo en caballo. Estaba feliz por tal iniciativa por parte del castaño, siempre presto a ayudarlo y todo. Caminó un poco más agitando la mano al visualizar al castaño delante de él.

-Su majestad, que bueno verlo- saludó con su siempre sonrisa.

-...Sí, yo... también me... alegro- respondió Yuuri nerviosamente.

-¿Y Wolfram?- preguntó el mayor dirigiendo al menor hacia donde se encontraban dos elegantes caballos ya listos para ser montados.

-El vendrá pronto, está terminando de... prepararse- dijo sonrojándose, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el otro.

-Es perfecto- intervino Conrad desapareciendo todo gesto gentil en su rostro, lo que preocupó al moreno -Yo preferiría conversar de esto con ambos pero visto que mi hermano no quiere tocar el tema, tendré que decírtelo a ti-

El rey tragó duro ¿Conversación? ¿Privada? ¿Importante? ¿Con él y su prometido? Nada bueno saldría, lo presentía.

El mayor aclaró su garganta para proseguir, el mensaje debería llegar claro y concreto, para mejor comprensión de su oyente y evitarse malos ratos.

-No sé desde cuando su relación es tan avanzada pero por lo que he podido apreciar el día de hoy es mi deber más que como soldado, como amigo y consejero suyo, el informarle todo riesgo que contrae el tener acercamientos continuos con otro hombre. Primero dígame ¿Hasta que punto han llegado? Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero creo que es necesario para instruirlos con la poca experiencia que tengo en el tema ¿Ya han llegado a tener relaciones sexuales? ¿Cuántas veces?-

El moreno quedó perplejo, ni siquiera podía moverse ¿Qué eran estas preguntas de pronto saliendo de la boca del castaño? Enrojeció completamente, no podía creer lo que le estaba tocando vivir ¿Podría él y Wolfram llegar a tal punto?¡No, el sólo pensarlo le ponía los pelos de punta!

Movió la cabeza negando todo pensamiento impuro que cruzaba por su mente ¡Por Shinou, que alguien lo ayude!

El mayor sonrió plenamente ante la negativa del otro, estaba a tiempo de instruirlo en lo que necesitase, lo cuál era muy benéfico para los inexpertos chicos.

-Me alegra mucho su majestad, ahora quisiera que me dijera todas aquellas preguntas que tiene para poder así responderlas siempre que pueda. Adelante, no tenga miedo-

La situación empeoraba ¿Preguntas? La verdad era que tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era que lo hacían los hombres. Tal vez podía sacar provecho de este mal entendido, algo para sus "Conocimientos generales" ¿Cómo debía incitar al rubio para conseguir sus objetivos? Y una vez alcanzados ¿Cómo debía tomarlo? Se sonrojó de golpe nuevamente ¡¿Qué pensaba?! Definitivamente habían pasado muchas cosas ese día.

Conrad tomó ambas manos del más pequeño, era claro que no se atrevería a preguntar nada y era claro, no confiaba tanto en él como creía. Sonrió como siempre lo hacía para comenzar ¿Estaría correcto lo que hacía?

-Bueno, lo primero que debe saber es que al igual que en su mundo, aquí también existe una gran variedad de juguetes con los que las parejas se divierten. Es cierto que la magia no permite el desarrollo de la tecnología pero aún así hay muchos mazokus como yo que hemos viajado a su planeta trayendo una que otra cosa para mejorar nuestro país. En conclusión, hay muchas cosas que puede usar para divertirse con mi hermano, pero eso sí, con cuidado. Lo importante es definir algo ¿Tienen definidos sus lugares?-

-¿Lugares?- preguntó el moreno levantando una ceja.

-Claro, ¿Usted prefiere ir "Arriba" o "Abajo"? ¿Dónde se siente más cómodo?-

El menor enmudeció volviendo al silencio de antes. Las cosas se le complicaban a nuestro nuevo maestro.

-Por su rol como rey de aquí creo que usted puede tomar el control de la situación, aunque siempre se puede rolar para probar de todo. Ahora, en la situación hipotética de que usted tome el mando, debería saber que todo tiene un proceso, esto también y si no lo seguimos terminaremos lastimando a aquel que tanto amamos. Además de que más de uno se enterará de lo que hicimos-

-...Yo... no comprendo del todo... ¿Puedo... lastimarlo?- No sabía que hasta en eso se debía tener cuidado, definitivamente era un ignorante en el campo, lo que lo ponía mal ¿Sería cierto que era un enclenque y un debilucho cómo profetizaba el rubio?

-Se lo explicaré con más calma, me gustaría mostrarle un par de libros para que lo entienda mejor pero...- giró para ver como alguien se acercaba pisando el gras del patio -Lo dejaremos para más tarde- Y le guiñó un ojo antes de virar completamente dándole paso al recién llegado.

-Sé que los hice esperar, pero no es mi culpa. Mi ropa estaba sucia así que tuve que cambiarla- comentó avergonzado el recién llegado.

Yuuri abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Desde cuándo Wolfram usaba algo diferente a su uniforme? Que él recuerde, nunca. Pero ahí lo tenía, frente a él; con sus típicas botas negras, unos pantalones también negros pegados en los muslos acentuando sus glúteos y algo sueltos en las piernas amarrados de la base. Llevaba algo parecido a una camisa pero completamente cerrada, sin botones y con un cuello bastante grande dejando ver parte de su pectoral, y finalmente; unos finos guantes marrones oscuros típicos para cabalgar.

Sinceramente, se veía bastante atractivo así, eso ni se negaba. Tragó duro intentando sonreír pero se le hacía muy difícil, omitiendo claro que el rubio no se dignaba en mirarlo y hasta parecía ignorarlo.

-Bueno, los caballos ya están preparados. Creo que será mejor que salgan ahora, no quisiera que la noche los tomara de sorpresa así que procuren llegar temprano ¿Estarán bien solos?-

-Claro que lo estaremos- respondió Wolfram subiendo en aquel animal y haciéndolo relinchar -No soy ningún endeble Conrad, y lo sabes muy bien-

Ahí estaba la imponente figura del soldado ¿Qué le depararía tal viaje? Suspiró resignado, aceptaría cualquier cosa que el destino le tuviese, ya nada podía sorprenderlo.

-¡¡Qué esperas Yuuri?! ¡Si no montas pronto te dejaré atrás!- gritaba el rubio dándole unos cuantos golpecitos al cuadrúpedo para que avanzara a paso ligero.

-¡Espérame, sabes que no puedo seguir tu ritmo!- replicó el moreno subiendo con ayuda del castaño quien se divertía al ver tan pequeñas disputas entre ellos.

-Conrad, llegaremos a cenar ¿Está bien? En caso de cualquier demora, empiecen sin nosotros, ¿Entendido?-

-Claro su majestad- respondió haciendo una reverencia -No olvide que cualquier clase de duda que tenga puede acudir a mí para resolverla, ya verá que todo es más fácil así-

-No hace falta que lo digas- interrumpió el menor fingiendo una sonrisa -Ya... hablaremos después, con más calma- continuó sonrojándose.

Sin más, ambos desaparecieron en la lejanía. Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del castaño, el maou al menos consideraba la idea de hablar del tema.

"_Ya... hablaremos después, con más calma_", aquella frase daba a entender muchas cosas. Es más, si quería instruirse en el tema era porque tenía pensado utilizar la información en algún momento. Se sentía feliz, aquel chico amaba a Wolfram, mas negaba sus sentimientos con la excusa de no ser normal para él.

En fin, el conflicto interior que tenía el moreno debía ser plenamente resuelto por él mismo, y él como su mayor sólo le debía dar luces en el asunto. Ya llegaría el momento en el que todo se aclare, sólo quedaba esperar que esa pequeña cabalgata los ayude.

Wolfram avanzaba a paso rápido, lo que no era un buen indicio. Intentó varias veces alcanzarlo pero le era imposible, si se trataba de caballos o de usar sus poderes, aún era un ignorante en el campo.

-Hey, Wolf, vas demasiado rápido- replicaba Yuuri desde atrás obteniendo un par de bufidos como respuesta. Al parecer, el joven mazoku continuaba molesto.

-No es que yo vaya raudamente, tú vas muy despacio- respondió por fin el rubio desacelerando pero aún así adelante del otro.

Suspiró pesadamente, sin duda lidiar con el soldado se volvía una tarea titánica con el pasar de los días.

De pronto, el que iba a la cabeza jaló las cuerdas del caballo haciéndolo relinchar en el acto. El animal se detuvo y un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del de ojos esmeraldas.

Hubo un lapso prudente de silencio que fue roto por el mismo -Pues... no es que no lo sepa, sólo quiero confirmarlo ¿A dónde vamos?-

El maou lo imitó deteniéndose. Ya estaban lejos del castillo, lo sabía por que ya llevaban más de un cuarto de hora avanzando en total silencio. Con cautela, desmontó del animal para estirar sus adormecidos músculos y respirar mejor el fresco aire que azotaba contra su rostro. A quien le importaba a donde iban, él sólo quería descansar un poco.

El rubio lo siguió con curiosidad ¿Qué tramaba el moreno? No lo sabía. Vio un árbol cerca y, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera, llamó a su prometido quién acudió de inmediato.

-Mira bien cómo se hace enclenque, no quiero más problemas- Yuuri afirmó moviendo la cabeza acercándosele un poco más.

Atisbaba cada movimiento del mazoku ¿Desde cuándo el atractivo del mazoku había aumentado tanto? Agitó su cabeza intentando pensar en otra cosa pero nada venía a su mente. Estaba hipnotizado, simplemente era cómo una droga lo que tenía ante sus ojos ya que no podía desprender los ojos de encima.

El rubio notó aquella mirada sobre su cuerpo ¿Se sentía bien Yuuri?, desde que salieron del castillo lo había notado distraído, perdido en sus pensamientos ¿Qué era lo que tanto lo aquejaba? No lo sabía, pero tampoco podía quejarse, él mismo había estado dándole vuelta una y otra vez a su relación. Estaba seguro que su prometido lo amaba y lo respetaba, pues jamás lo había tocado y eso que compartían cama. Aún así, hoy ambos habían estado raros, él con ganas asesinas de encamar a Yuuri, y el otro respondiendo a sus tantas señales incitadoras.

Giró completamente encarando a su acompañante, él cual se sobresaltó ante aquella mirada esmeralda.

-Ya viste cómo se hace, te esperaré hasta que termines- comentó el rubio dándole paso. No era muy difícil amarrar un caballo a una rama, así que se limitaría a mirarlo.

El rey lo obedeció en total silencio, aquella mirada sobre él lo ponía muy nervioso. Escuchó un suspiro, provenía de Wolfram, lo más seguro era que estaba cansado de esto, de todo, ¿Estaría también cansado de él y de su indecisión? ¡No, no podía permitirlo! Pero si él no lo amaba entonces por qué no lo quería dejar ir, lo mejor era que se buscase a alguien quién sí lo haga y lo protegiese con fuerza, se merecía ser feliz después de todo ¿Pero con otro? Sin notarlo, había soltado la cuerda del caballo. No quería terminar la tarea que había comenzado, sus pensamientos lo atormentaban.

Wolfram por su parte recordaba el porqué de su cambio repentino de traje, Yuuri lo amaba pero no lo aceptaba por ser hombre entonces ¡Él le demostraría que también se puede amar a su semejante! Se volvería un ser totalmente deseable a los ojos de cualquier, tanto que hasta el mismísimo maou lo desease con locura. Lo primero en su lista era el cambio de imagen, luego vendrían un par de jueguitos y lo demás lo reservaba como sorpresa.

Escuchó un leve ruido y después vio a su prometido agacharse ¡Genial, sí que era un enclenque! Avanzó molesto hacia el otro, le diría un par de cosas.

-Increíble, ni siquiera puedes hacer esto- comentó arranchándole las sogas y haciendo el trabajo por él.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el moreno apretando fuertemente sus puños, estaba peleando una vez más con su prometido ¡A éste paso ya debería odiarlo y pensar conseguirse a otro!

Le ardía el imaginar a Wolfram con otro chico, abrazándolo y besándolo ¡Jurándole amor eterno! Cerró los ojos desesperadamente ¡Si él era el rey, se comportaría como tal y reclamaría lo que era suyo! El primer paso, ¡Marcar su territorio!

Pronunció el nombre de su acompañante suavemente al tiempo que el rubio viraba preguntando qué quería. Se asustó al ver el ceño fruncido en el moreno cuando éste lo tomó por los hombros golpeándolo contra el árbol.

Sin darle mucho tiempo a reaccionar, sus labios fueron apresados por otros que lo buscaban con deseo. Forcejeó un poco pero pronto cayó en las redes del moreno. Con cuidado, pasó ambos brazos sobre la cabeza del rey para darle un mayor acceso, lo que fue bien aprovechado por Yuuri ya que, en un intento de tomar aire por parte del soldado le sirvió para colarse en aquella cavidad recorriendo con su lengua cada espacio jamás explorado por nadie.

Los jadeos por la fuerza ejercida comenzaban a salir de la boca de Wolfram, la oleada de sentimientos que experimentaban lo seducían cada vez más, amaba con locura al de cabellos oscuros. Se separaron lentamente viendo como un pequeño hilo de saliva aún los unía. Intentó abrazar a su prometido pero se vio inmovilizado ¿Qué le sucedía? Sintió como algo le aprisionaba las manos contra el árbol, levantó la cabeza encontrando ahí las manos del otro quién le sonreía tranquilamente.

-Yuuri... que es lo pas...-intentó decir pero un fuerte gemido se escapó de sus labios sin previo aviso ¿Qué le pasaba? No lo sabía. Intentó volver a preguntar pero nuevamente la reacción fue la misma. Se sentía avergonzado y sus mejillas le ardían, además de eso, la sonrisa de su prometido lucía algo diferente, como explicarlo, algo... ¿Maliciosa?

Intentó moverse pero fue en vano, ahí frente a él, aprovechando la cercanía en la que se encontraban Yuuri movía sus caderas haciendo cada vez más contacto con las del rubio. Ambos sexos se rozaban sensualmente, acariciándose mutuamente sobre las telas, bajo la sinfonía que sólo ellos sabían cantar. Sintió cómo la virilidad del moreno se endurecía y elevaba a la vez, ¡Era condenadamente delicioso! Quiso también participar en el juego así que comenzó con el movimiento de caderas desde atrás para adelante incitándolo provocadoramente.

Yuuri no pudo resistir, ¡Quería tomarlo ahí y ya! Pero no podía, su ideal para una posible primera vez era algo más romántico, no en un gran jardín en medio de quién sabe donde dónde en cualquier momento alguien pudiese pasar y verlos. Bueno, no estaba seguro si podía resistir por más tiempo, lo pensaría con cuidado, con forme avanzara la situación.

Estaba desesperado ¿Por qué no continuaba con lo que tenía que tenía que hacer? Aquellos toques lo estaban volviendo loco, quería sentir más, mucha más, pero le daría un poco de tiempo al moreno para que se preparara mentalmente.

Ya sin vacilar, el rey deslizó sus manos acariciando el plano abdomen del rubio. Se sentía tan bien, su piel era tan suave y tersa que le fue fácil entretenerse en esa parte del cuerpo.

Wolfram ladeó la cabeza, le ponía un poco nervioso el tener las manos de Yuuri jugando por su cuerpo. Se empezaba a impacientar, ahora el moreno jugaba con sus pezones bajo la camisa acariciándolos con fuerza al tiempo que hundía su cabeza en su cuello mordiéndole y dejándole quién sabe cuantas marcas. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, ¡Y el condenado además de estimularlo con las manos no había cesado con su movimiento de caderas!

La vista se le nublaba del placer, llegaría al cielo por vez primera, estaba seguro.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Creyeron que lo cortaría aquí? xD Esto es una broma :p sigan leyendo jojojo (Qué mala puedo ser, no me odien!!) Y a todos los que gritaron "¡Qué! ¡¿Por qué lo dejó ahí, está mal de la cabeza o qué?!" xD Queda decirles: Sarta de pervertidos!! xD yo diría lo mismo! Me ha pasado cuando me cortan el lemon! Ya lean mejor... lo siento, estoy de buen humor, es todo nnU

Por otro lado, en el castillo Pacto de Sangre, una pelirroja corría desesperadamente por los pasillos con unas cuántas bolsas en manos esquivando a todo aquel que se cruzase en su camino. Llegó hasta la entrada del gran recinto mirando a la lejanía, cuando alguien parecía llegar montando un hermoso caballo.

Se adelantó para recibirlo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y qué tal, ¿No tuviste problemas para llevarte al animal?- preguntó curiosa.

-Pues...- el soldado descendió para acariciar al cuadrúpedo -Lo más difícil fue el pasar desapercibido, sobretodo por su excelencia Wolfram quién parecía bastante ocupado con su majestad Yuuri. Aunque para serle sincero, el caballo andaba suelto cuando lo encontré. Cómo verá, este era el caballo en el que andaba el rey así que... lo más seguro es que lo haya atado mal-

-O no lo haya atado- comentó la pelirroja eufórica, bueno, de todas manera, su plan había resultado una vez más, sólo quedaba completarlo y ya.

De pronto, una de las cocineras salió al encuentro de la inventora llamándola en el transcurso.

-Señorita Annissina, ¿Está completo todo lo que pidió? No creo haberme olvidado nada, pero por si las dudas, preferiría que me avisara.

-Descuide- respondió regresando por donde llegó -Está perfecto- respondió sonriendo -Al caballo lo mete al establo por favor, que tengo muchas cosas que preparar-

-¿Desea que la ayude en algo más?- preguntó la cocinera.

-Ya hizo demasiado por mí, sólo espere, si todo sale bien usted tendrá después más trabajo-

Y dándole una nueva sonrisa, desapareció perdiéndose en los pasillos.

No lo soportaba más, las caricias del enclenque estaban teniendo resultados óptimos en él, ya no pensaba claro y con los ojos cerrados, saboreaba los labios que tenía sobre los suyos mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos siempre que podía.

Coló una de sus manos por entre los pantalones aún puestos del rubio y es que el clima no era tan cálido cómo para desnudarse plenamente, es más, si no tenían cuidado terminarían ambos en la cama sí, pero con un gran resfriado.

Ahí lo encontró, totalmente erguido el miembro del mazoku cómo un fuerte mástil. Lo acarició con la punta de los dedos observando los diferentes gestos que su prometido hacía.

-¡Yuuri, debilucho, si vas a hacer algo que sea ya!- El moreno con cuidado desabotonó los pantalones de su acompañante para liberar su miembro de aquella prisión de telas. Sin siquiera inmutarse, hizo lo mismo con el propio besando nuevamente aquellos labios sonrosados por la fuerza que ejercía.

Sin previo aviso, tomó ambas masculinidades para atenderlas juntas. Según su nuevo concepto de justicia, ambas le pedían auxilio por lo que las socorrería al mismo tiempo.

Wolfram gimió ante éste nuevo contacto, una cosa era rozar su miembro por sobre las telas pero una muy diferente era el sentir el contacto directo con el moreno quien aceleraba el movimiento de su mano conforme pasaban los segundos.

El rubio no pudo evitar casi gritar del placer moviendo aún más su cadera y es que en ningún momento lo habían soltado de las manos, por lo que no podía hacer mucho.

La velocidad aumentaba al igual que el calor corporal que sentía, ya no le faltaba mucho para culminar con esta primera parte de su encuentro y estaba seguro que esta vez nadie lo interrumpiría ¿O tal vez sí? De todas maneras, estaba dispuesto a llegar al final, por su bien y el de su cuerpo que extrañamente actuaba.

El jadeo, los gemidos, las voces de ambos clamando por el otro, todo era parte importante del ritual al cuál se sometían. Faltaba muy poco, lo sentía, su cuerpo se lo decía; con algunos segundos más llegaría al clímax al mismo tiempo que su prometido. Acelerando el vaivén provocado por su mano, sintió cómo el cuerpo en el que estaba apoyado se tensaba dando un último grito.

-¡No puedo más, yo...!-

-Todo... está bien... ¡Wolfram!- y sin más, ambos se corrieron en la mano del maou.

La sensación fue inusual para el joven rey quien, cansado después de tanto trabajo, aflojó el agarre en el que tenía al rubio, el cuál cayó directamente al suelo respirando agitadamente.

El moreno lo siguió después mirándolo con una sonrisa sincera, lo amaba y estaba por primera vez seguro de sus sentimientos.

Ya más calmados, un incómodo silencio se volvió a formar. A pesar de todo, la vergüenza seguía presente en ellos, lo que tendrían que superar poco a poco.

-Y bien... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Yuuri estirándole un brazo para ayudar a incorporarse a su prometido.

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? Está claro que tú lo decidirás- respondió el rubio sonrojándose ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza Yuuri? ¡Era obvio que debía continuar!

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo sin embargo, el clima no lo favorecía en lo más mínimo. Miró de pies a cabezas a su acompañante dejando escapar una risita que intentó ocultarla tapándose la boca.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó el rubio un poco incómodo ante la situación.

-Nada grave- respondió el moreno señalando el vientre del soldado -Sólo eso-

Wolfram miró con recelo aquella parte dando con una gran mancha blanca en buena parte de su camisa pero por sobretodo en sus pantalones negros.

-¡Pero qué dem...!- intentó decir sonrojándose en el acto pero las palabras no le salían. Miró al rey molesto encontrándolo en la misma circunstancia.

-Por lo visto no soy el único- bufó molesto el rubio señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo, a lo que el de cabellos oscuros se examinó sonrojándote ante tal descuido.

-Me parece que más adelante hay un lago, podemos asearnos, ni creas que regresaré al castillo así- comentó el rubio caminando al tiempo que veía el cielo -Si no nos damos prisa anochecerá pronto. La tarde está fría pero el cielo despejado ¿Extraño no?-

Yuuri aceleró el paso para colocarse al lado de su prometido. Por extraño que pareciese, se sentía muy feliz, pero esta felicidad era muy diferente a cualquier otra.

No tardaron mucho en ubicar un gran lago que ocupaba gran parte del territorio. El sol ya estaba muy alto y el ocaso inundaba con sus colores todo el lugar pintando una imagen de ensueño. Con cautela, llegaron hasta la orilla del lago viendo cada detalle de tan preciosa imagen.

-Será mejor que nos saquemos los zapatos- comentó el moreno dando el ejemplo. Una vez los tuvo fuera, se remangó las piernas del pantalón y quitó su chaqueta para adentrarse en el agua sonriendo ampliamente -¡Ven Wolf, no está tan fría como parece!-

El rubio suspiró forjando una pequeña sonrisa -De acuerdo, de acuerdo- respondió finalmente el soldado. No sabía por qué pero en estas situaciones no podía negarle nada a aquel hombre que tenía delante. Se metió en el agua bufando por el contacto de aquel líquido viendo cómo el otro disfrutaba al ver sus muecas.

-¡Sí está fría, mentiroso!- replicó enfadado recibiendo como respuesta una gran cantidad de agua en todo el cuerpo -¡Pero qué t...!- pero otro gran puñado de agua le dio justo en la cara ¡Maldito Yuuri!

El rey rió viendo como el rubio luchaba por no mojarse, ya en un intento desesperado por librarse de los ataques del moreno, intentó contraatacar cayendo en el agua también y, por consiguiente, mojándose completamente.

Yuuri se carcajeó cogiéndose el estomago en el proceso y es que ya hasta le dolía de la risa. El rubio, molesto, caminó hacia el otro y, en un rápido movimiento, lo hundió golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¡Wolfram! ¡Era tan sólo una broma!- dijo el maou parándose.

-Te pasó por mentiroso, endeble y...- pero un estornudo lo saco de sus casillas, lo último que le faltaba, ya se había resfriado.

-Wolf...- lo nombró el moreno corriendo hacia él para colocar una de sus manos sobre su frente -No tienes fiebre ¿no?-

-Claro que no- respondió éste dirigiéndose a la orilla -Vámonos, sino nos retrasaremos-

Ambos llegaron a tierra firme encontrando sus zapatos en el camino. Luego de recogerlos, decidieron quitarse sus prendas para exprimirlas ya que era imposible secarlas.

Yuuri fue el primero en acceder a desnudarse, en su mundo, él estaba acostumbrado a cambiarse frente a otros en el vestidor así que no le era tan difícil ya que la situación era bastante similar pero para Wolfram, le estaba costando mucho, omitiendo que a cada segundo giraba a ver al moreno quien parecía concentrarse en lo que hacía.

-¿Por qué demoras tanto?- preguntó el rey encarando a su prometido quien, por estarse cuidando tanto de la mirada del otro, se estaba demorando más de lo debido.

-¡No mires!- casi gritó cubriendo su pectoral desnudo ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan pudoroso en ese sentido? Pero debía admitirlo, aquello lo hacía ver tierno e inocente.

-Está bien- respondió el maou cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos. El rubio suspiró para continuar con lo que hacía notando de pronto que Yuuri lo miraba a través de las ranuras que formaba con sus dedos.

-¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡Ya es la segunda vez que lo haces!- gritó aventándole una piedra que encontró en el camino -¡Porqué siempre terminas desobedeciéndome!-

El moreno rió disculpándose, le gustaba molestarlo, era una forma de vengarse por tantos escándalos y difamaciones.

Ya un poco más secos, se dirigieron hasta donde recordaban haber dejado los caballos, claro que el rubio aún estaba molesto con su prometido, tanto que ni siquiera quería dirigirle la palabra a su acompañante.

-Pero Wolf, ¡Escúchame!- gritaba Yuuri intentando aclarar las cosas una vez más, pero el otro le era indiferente.

Llegaron hasta aquel árbol que donde recordaban haber tenido su primer encuentro sonrojándose casi por inercia. El mazoku desató su caballo buscando con la mirada al otro animal extrañado por no verlo cerca.

-Yuuri ¿Y tu caballo?- preguntó olvidando su antiguo enojo.

-¿No lo amarraste tú?- intervino el rey extrañado por tal descuido por parte del rubio.

Wolfram enrojeció recordando lo pasado ¡Jamás llegó a atar al bendito animal! ¡Y todo por culpa del moreno y sus jueguitos para con él! Montó raudo sobre el animal tratando de ya no darle importancia al asunto, su orgullo no le permitía admitir su culpabilidad, eso jamás.

-Ya sube, estamos aún mojados así que iremos algo rápido para evitar pescar un resfrío- comentó ahora él extendiéndole una mano al medio mazoku ayudándole a subir. Yuuri asintió aferrándose a su cintura, gracias a la humedad en sus ropas podía sentir el cálido cuerpo de su prometido bajo las telas, y tal cercanía de una u otra forma lo hacían sentirse seguro y aliviado.

Lo amaba, cada día más.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al castillo, la noche ya se había hecho presente y los cansados cuerpos entraron al recinto mientras un par de soldados llevaban al caballo al establo para que no pasase frío.

Doblando en una de las tantas esquinas, se toparon con un sonriente Conrad que los saludó tan amenamente como siempre.

-¿Les fue placentero su paseo?- preguntó con su siempre sonrisa.

-No preguntes- respondió Wolfram retomando su camino y dirigiéndose a su habitación -Yo me adelantaré Yuuri, espero que no demores puesto que la hora de cenar se acerca y tengo mucha hambre- comentó desapareciendo de la vista de ambos.

El moreno asintió para terminar de relatarle un par de hechos al castaño, le tenía mucha confianza pero aún así no le podía contar ciertas cosas.

-Su majestad, aún queda un uniforme limpio que puede usar, debería ir a cambiarse pronto, si lo desea, puede usar el baño de su oficina para vestirse-

El rey agradeció para salir del lugar, la cena llegaría pronto y él también tenía hambre, así que debía apresurarse.

Entraron en el gran comedor una vez listos y para su sorpresa no había nadie. Una de las sirvientas que caminaba presurosa por el lugar fue interrogada por el rubio quien enojado, buscaba con la mirada cualquier señal de sus hermanos o incluso del molesto de Günther.

-¡Es un gusto verlo Su excelencia, lo esperábamos!- saludó la sirvienta sonriendo ampliamente -Su cena ya está casi lista, sólo faltan uno que otro detalle para culminar- finalizó haciendo una reverencia para continuar con sus deberes.

El mazoku no entendió a lo que la chica se refería ¿Qué les pasaba a los habitantes del castillo? Sin duda se volvería loco.

Yuuri lo miró vacilante y Wolfram le devolvió la mirada sin poder resolver su duda, quedaba esperar que todos terminasen con eso tan importante que hacían para dignarse a aclarar el asunto.

Momentos después, tres sirvientas entraron con bandejas de plata en mano, señalando el pequeño sendero formado con sus brazos.

-Su majestad, Su excelencia, a pedido de cierta persona que prefiere mantenerse en incógnito les hemos preparado una cena especial a la luz de la luna; por favor, diríjanse al balcón del segundo piso antes de que la comida se enfríe- comentó una de ellas sonriendo ampliamente.

¿Cena? ¿Juntos? ¡¿Solos?! ¡No! Después de tantas cosas, después de tantos mal entendidos, después de tantos roces tenían que soportar una última prueba antes de irse a dormir y esperar el nuevo día, y es que ambos tenían mucha hambre así que negarse no era una opción.

-Yo...-el maou intentó mentir con alguna tonta excusa para ausentarse pero fue empujado al igual que su prometido hacia el pasillo.

-Vamos pronto Su majestad, se divertirá y lo sabe- interrumpió una segunda chica riendo por lo bajo ¡Qué indecisa pareja, necesitaban intimar ya!

Wolfram meditó un poco las cosas recordando algo importante ¿Será que su problema ahora sí estaba solucionado? Ya habían pasado muchas cosas con su prometido, lo más seguro era que sí así que ¡Esta era su prueba final, tenía que pasarla para poder estar 100 curado! Bueno, de todas formas aprovecharía esta oportunidad para demostrarle al moreno que podía desear a un hombre, eso ya lo había decidido así que daría un segundo paso.

Un estridente ruido proveniente de la puerta sacó abruptamente a los presentes de sus pensamientos, dejando ver a una muy alegre pelirroja quien entraba dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Díganme ¿Dónde está ese par?- preguntó a una de las chicas que ahora sí acomodaba la mesa del gran comedor con la cena.

-Se dirigen al segundo piso, como usted lo ordenó- respondió ésta continuando con lo que hacía -La velada romántica que organizó está por comenzar-

La inventora sonrió saliendo de la habitación, no podía perder más tiempo, debía arreglar muchas cosas y los minutos pasaban raudos sin esperarla.

-Señorita, ¿Nos dirá para qué mandó a pedir los...?- intentó culminar pero no lo logró puesto que la chica se le adelantó.

-Todo a su momento- respondió saliendo presurosa del gran salón, ya lo verían, el verdadero reto apenas comenzaba.

**Notas finales del c****apítulo:**

xD Bueno, ahora sí que se acabó el capítulo, ustedes dirán ¡Ya era hora! Pero tienen derecho xD creo que es el más largo que he hecho y es parte es porque me demoré demasiado actualizando y verán ¿Quieren oír la escusa o la verdad? Pues... yo tranquila y todo, pensando en una posible continuación cuando una gran luz me iluminó!! Sí!! Créanme!! Mis amigos los extraterrestres vinieron a jugar un poco y yo fiel me entretuve, vi una que otra cosa extraña y... pues eso hasta donde recuerdo, después mi mente está en negro.

La verdad es que ya me resigné! He descubierto que el cielo no está hecho para mí por lo que me estoy preparando sicológicamente para el infierno y es que les contaré que hace 2 días mi profesora de francés me dio un sermón acerca de todo esto y todo por decomisar un manga!! Y yo con mi excusa de... "Aún no lo leo, está bueno?" T-T pero bueno, sus palabras me inspiraron para continuar, si me voy de baja en el otro mundo que sea con buenos argumentos! Muajaja muajaja xD a lo mejor me volví loca o algo, y... uff...me duele el dedo (soy zurda, me cuesta tipear rápido puesto que casi todas las letras útiles de mi teclado están para la derecha!) y... a responder los reviews!!

**Anbak 4.** Sabes... yo también odié a Conrad!! A quién se le ocurre entrar sin tocar!! Y es que éste pasaje en mi historia mas que ser una invención es un recuerdo oscuro en mi vida. Se puede decir que estaba en mi cuarto encima de mi cama con la radio a todo volumen cantando cuando mi mamá entró gritando "Puedes callarte!" y "ups", fue muy vergonzoso jojo xD mi mamá cerró la puerta para reírse la muy caleta, y piensa que no lo sé! Pero bueno, u/u U ahí quedó. Gracias por el review!! Me alegra que te tomes tu tiempo para dejarme estás palabras xD

**Didboroth. **De verdad te sonrojaste? xD Imagíname a mí! Y es que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir fics, es más... admito que es el 1ro que hago por lo que pudo disculpas buahhh me encantaría que quedase mejor pero hago lo mejor que puedo, todo sea para que aumenten los fics! xD a lo mejor podemos entrar en competencia jojo quien se sonrojará más? Apuesto que soy yo! Aún asi, me pica el escribir estas cosas, por curiosidad claro :P además ya empecé! xD Gracias por el review! Esperaré muchos más!

**Yukina7226.** Buahh lo sé! Merezco el peor de los castigos! Buah lo siento de corazón, de veras, y es que (como expliqué arriba) no es mi culpa! Pero alégrate, a partir de ahora el fic se me es mucho más fácil y es que yo tenía el principio y el final de la historia jojo xD así que prometo actualizar pronto, promesa de samurai en entrenamiento que no soy xD. Gracias por tu review, si me demoro pensare en ti, :p Gracias por el review!

**Kikimaru. **Pues... O.ò... xD demasiadas preguntas, estoy mareada! Jojo Con cual empiezo... la reacción de Yuuri ya la expliquè, al menos un poco. Por la duraciòn del afrodisiaco... tendràs que esperar, gomen nasai xD... por Gisela, ya se enterarà jojo como reaccionarà, ya lo veras jojo, con lo escandalosa que es :P y pues sì, si fueron a cabalgar xD. No se si te gustò el capìtulo T-T me estoy esforzando, merezco estrellita xD solo me queda esperar tu veredicto ohh, no seas tan dura conmigo xD. Gracias por el review! Aunque no lo creas me gustan tus preguntas, me hacen pensar dos veces las cosas antes de ponerlas (Aunque demoro un poco mas en la actualizacion pero bueno, gajes del oficio). GrAcIaS pOr El ReViEw!!

**Crizzy-chan. **** -**Recibe el cartelito- Sugoi! Es increible que de verdad lo hayas hecho jojo y es que crèeme que yo tambien los he empezado –Le da uno- Y ahora... has visto cuantas pàginas en ingles hay hasta ahora?! Creo que como 53 paginas! xD pronto pronto seguiremos avanzando, estoy pensando empezar otro pero... el tema serà completamente diferente a este snif snif, y es que como veràs amo escribir temas que no han sido tocados por otros, asì que esperate lo peor muajaj muaja xD es broma. Si escribo otro lo leeras?! Promesa? xD Gracias por el review!

**Yuuram-neko. **Como podràs haber leìdo... si!! Nuestro gran maou ya tomò la iniciativa! Y es que no keria llegar al lemon sin amor por parte de ambos, o sea, se me haria facil y todo pero... no se, a lo mejor lo veo un poco cruel para Wolfram el hecho de despertar y decirle "Lo siento Wolf, fue cosa de las hormonas, prometo que no volverà a pasar" Naa, eso jamàs lo leeras en mis fics, bueno, a menos que sea una violación jojo xD. De todas maneras, gracias por el review! Me animas!

**Winry-chan. **Bueno, ya sabes que es Yuuram con situaciones iniciadas por Wolfram y una pizca de Annissina jojo hablè en doble sentido! Esto parece trìo! Creo que tienes razòn jojo y es que... es inevitable! Genial! Se acaba en cole y tu imagen mental de mì serà "La que keria decir una cosa y terminaba diciendo otra". Bueno, que hago xD lee no màs, ya no te keda naa xD jojo Edward sexy!! xD ah! Y como no lo mencionaste jamàs EDWARD ES MIO!! QUE TE ARDA MUAJAJA MUAUJA. xD no dudes que te kiero jojo en el buen sentido de la palabra :p

**Winry-chan. **Otra vez tù? Ash xD no, es broma, escribe no mas, pa eso estoy, pa leer y escuchar, aunque prefiero hablar. Dime, hablo mucho? Y muy rapido? Cuantas palabras digo por segundo? Llegare al mundial de los que hablan muy rapido? Sere famosa? Y... lo ganare? xD Y... jajaja puse lo que no kerias! Y es que.. es mi primer fic! Es plenamente una prueba de aceptación! Ademas aki mi excusa es... no he escrito jamas nada, dispénsenme xD asi que dejame disfrutarlo xD yo se que en el fondo te complece joj ah! Aprendi una palabra nueva en la hoja de la miss de literatura y era... LASCIVO, se que te gusta esa palabra... por que ah?

**Alejandro. ** Todo a su tiempo, ya te lo dirè cara a cara xD solo lee xD.

**Yuuram-neko.**Claro que te dejo un review! Y con muxo gusto! xD Pero dime algo... lo publicaràs con este nombre, Yuuram-neko? O te crearas otro por que sino me marearè y me sentirè culpable por el resto de mi vida y llorarè como magdalena buahhhh ya empiezo xD. De verdad te inspiro a escribir un fic? Que genial! Te kiero!! Es lo màs dulce que mis oidos han escuchado, o leido xD Gracias gracias gracias y màs gracias! Dejame màs reviews!! xD

Bueno, gracias por todo! Los kiero tanto!! Manden màs reviews! Comenten que expresarse es lo mejor de lo mejor. Somos libres mundo jojo xD!! Hasta pronto!! Veremos si la agrando un poco mas o no xD

**Tiramisu.** Claro que la continuo! Eso es un hecho y.. creo que no durara mucho mas de un par de capi mas, asi que habra que decir.. PROYECTO NUEVO VEN A MI, gracias por el review!

**Yo-chan1.** jjeejej creo que medio mundo termino adiando a Conrad pero por alguna razón no me parece novedad xD que será, el destino? xD pues.. no l ose xD que weno que te haya gustado! Eso es lo mejor que puedo oir (o leer) Gracias por el review!

**Winry-chan.** Bueno… ya dije todo lo qiue keria decirte y si no te gusto mi escena pues… que penaq, llorare en mi cuarto para tu satisfacción xD es broma, se que te encantan esas escenas perver pero weno, ya vere si me pegas o me gritas solamente xD

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, ahora si prometo actualizar hasta el proximo lunes y es que he tenido un bloqueo y explotacion arftistica por parte de mis maestras y compañeraqs que casi me linchan y pisas haciendo un dibujo que me dejho invalida por dias xD

Hasta muy pronto! xD Y gracias por leer xD


	5. Chapter 5

Notas del capítulo:

**Notas del capítulo:**

Bueno pues aquí un nuevo capítulo!! Creo que ya vamos como cinco y eso me da plena satisfacción xD así que diré con mucha pena (y es que comenzaba a acostumbrar) que ya estamos en la recta final, ya no me quedan más que 2 o tal vez 3 capítulos más. Bueno, mejor lean xD espero de corazón que lo disfruten.

Aclaraciones:

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece, nada de nadita porque si fuese mío créanme que sería yaoi.

Estaba sentado y para su suerte todo estaba en silencio. Suspiró pesadamente y es que se sentía nervioso, ¿Quién soportaría tanto tan pesado día? Miró a su compañero que yacía sentado frente suyo con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas algo sonrojadas, comprendía perfectamente su reacción y es que él estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Fueron escoltados por una de las tantas sirvientas que residían en el castillo y algo muy dentro de él le decía que nada bueno le esperaba.

Miró al joven que caminaba junto a él con la misma expresión de duda intercambiando una que otra mirada fugaz, estaba confundido y tal vez algo asustado.

Después de subir las escaleras y ser guiados por un sin fin de habitaciones, la chica abrió una de las tantas puertas haciendo una leve reverencia con la mano indicando que pasaran.

Yuuri le agradeció el gesto moviendo la cabeza en señal de que todo estaba bien aunque sabía que no era cierto.

Observó el paisaje frente a sus ojos quedando anonado, sin duda estaba parado en uno de los amplios balcones que el castillo tenía. Caminó un poco más encontrando en el centro una pequeña mesa bien decorada por un mantel crema de caída elegante y sobre éste, un par de velas rojas que alumbraban con un fulgor tenue la noche sólo iluminada por la luz de la gran luna llena.

Se acercó a la mesa jalando una de las sillas, de seguro eran para él y para el rubio.

-Wolf, ven aquí- dijo el moreno haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara. El rubio asintió moviendo la cabeza dirigiéndose sin reproche hacia su prometido.

Yuuri, muy galantemente, jaló una de las sillas más próximas indicándole al joven mazoku que se sentara. Wolfram lo miró extrañado frunciendo un poco el ceño ¿Ése era el mismo enclenque de siempre?

Sin más, el moreno tomó asiento cruzando sus manos; si alguien se había tomado tantas molestias por él, lo mínimo que podía hacer era disfrutar lo que fuese que viniese.

-Yuuri, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que habías mandado preparar todo esto?- preguntó Wolfram tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y es que estaba más que sorprendido con la "Sorpresa" que su rey le había preparado.

-¿Preparar qué?- preguntó ahora el moreno sin comprender sus palabras.

-¡¿Cómo que qué?!- replicó el rubio levantándose de su sitio y botando la silla en el acto ¡Ése enclenque… no tenía que ocultarlo cuando era más que obvio lo que pasaba!

Yuuri notó la mirada asesina que el rubio le dirigía y tragó duro ¿Por qué a pesar de sus intentos por llevarse bien jamás resultaban? Trató de calmarse y calmar al que tenía al frente, cosa que le tomó un par de minutos hasta que por fin el soldado accedió.

-Yuuri tonto- dijo Wolfram dando por finalizada la conversación al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un puchero. El ya nombrado tan sólo suspiró acercando su silla justo al lado del mazoku para mirarlo y tal vez hablarle.

-Wolf… si es por la cena yo…- pero no pudo continuar porque la mirada esmeralda nuevamente estaba sobre sí desprendiendo enojo y furia.

-Me voy- dijo por fin el rubio parándose repentinamente y dando los primeros pasos para emprender su huía, cosa que no le fue muy posible.

Al oír las palabras del soldado, Yuuri intentó detenerlo y no se le ocurrió mejor forma que jalarlo por el brazo, cosa que no le ayudó mucho.

-¡Suéltame debilucho mentiroso!- casi gritó el mazoku agitando su brazo para librarse del agarre en el que lo tenía su prometido ¡Sinceramente lo odiaba!

-Tan sólo escúchame por única vez- respondió el moreno también jalándolo y es que se comenzaba a hartar de tantas peleas y de más.

Wolfram dejó de ejercer fuerza tan de pronto que no le dio tiempo a Yuuri a notarlo, ocasionando que, como era de esperarse, en uno de los tantos jalones, el maou lo hiciera perder el equilibro cayendo de espaldas sobre su regazo.

Segundos eternos pasaron y es que ninguno se dignaba a moverse, ya sea por simple vergüenza o por simple capricho. Ambas miradas se encontraron enrojeciendo casi por inercia y es que de pronto la temperatura volvía a subir como muchas de las veces en aquel día.

Wolfram intentó levantarse aún sin saber si lo debía o no hacer, pero un poco antes de conseguirlo, sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaban por la cintura y lo acomodaban donde yacía sentado.

Miró al dueño de aquellos actos sonrojándose aún más y es que no era para menos, ¿Estaría bien lo que hacía?

Liberando una de sus manos, Yuuri tomó por el mentón al rubio para que de esa forma lo mirase y, de un momento a otro, depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

Aquel roce parecía casi fugaz y es que no duró mucho, como las anteriores veces, es más, este había sido bastante tierno e inocente.

-Yuuri…- pronunció el rubio casi en un susurro y es que no se lo esperaba. Ahora era su turno de tomar la iniciativa.

Tomó con ambas manos el rostro del moreno y sonriendo traviesamente lo besó abriendo completamente la boca para que de ésta forma el otro pudiese tener pleno acceso en aquella cavidad. El maou no lo hizo esperar y comenzó a inspeccionar cada espacio hasta encontrarse en un juego salvaje de lenguas por parte de ambos. Comenzaba a perder nuevamente la cabeza y su cuerpo últimamente parecía tener vida propia.

Se separaron abruptamente obteniendo como respuesta un quejido por parte del rubio y es que, de un momento a otro, Yuuri tomó al soldado por las caderas obligándolo a levantarse.

Wolfram no entendía bien lo que su prometido quería, aún así, decidió obedecerlo hasta el final.

De un movimiento rápido, el moreno lo volvió a sentar encima de él pero esta vez, para desgracia o suerte del mazoku, lo giró casi completamente quedando así frente a frente y con Wolfram de piernas abiertas rodeándolo sutilmente.

-Así estaremos más cómodos- le dijo el rey sonriendo al tiempo que lo volvía a besar. Yuuri aprendía mucho en aquel mundo, eso era un hecho.

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa Su majestad pero la comida ya está lista y será un desperdicio si la dejan enfriar- comentó una chica llegando con un par de finas bandejas de plata en manos al tiempo que las acomodaba en la mesa -¿Desea que sirva yo o usted lo prefiere hacer?- preguntó intentando disimular que no había visto nada.

Ambos chicos enrojecieron separándose casi de inmediato ¡Era un hecho, todos se esforzaban por separarlos!

Una vez acomodados, la chica tan sólo dejo las bandejas sin servir en la mesa y es que el rey ya no quería más espectadores ni nada parecido, además que se sentía muy avergonzado.

La muchacha desapareció dejando a la pareja real sumergida en un molesto silencio ¿Qué había sido eso? Se miraron fugazmente enrojeciendo aún más, sólo les quedaba comer y tratar de pasarla bien.

Yuuri levantó la tapa de una de las bandejas dejando al descubierto el contenido de éstas: Una de las más grandes variedades de mariscos que jamás haya visto en su vida.

Wolfram lo miró curioso y es que de pronto la cara del moreno dibujaba una mueca de desagrado al ver la comida… tal vez no era de su pleno agrado.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el rubio.

-No es nada- respondió el rey suspirando -Igual, ya qué más da-

El soldado no entendía a lo que el maou se refería pero le resto importancia, tenía hambre al fin y al cabo.

Comenzaron cada uno sirviéndose lo que más les gustaba, pero en todo el tiempo que pasaron cenando, el moreno no había vuelto su silla donde en su inicio estaba.

El rubio se empezaba a incomodar por tal cercanía y es que cada vez que se movía podía sentir la mirada de aquellos ojos azabaches sobre él.

Tenía sed, y lo más cerca que tenía era una gran jarra de un líquido de color bastante raro. Lo tomó sintiendo como el otro también lo hacía y al mismo tiempo, cubriendo casi por completo la mano del otro por el descuido.

El rubio al sentir el calor corporal de Yuuri sobre su miembro, lo sacó violentamente dándole un gran golpe tanto al rey como a la jarra. De pronto, el viscoso líquido se comenzó a expandir por lo largo de la mesa ensuciando al moreno quien intentó en un principio detener al soldado por su tan arrebatado acto.

Wolfram lo miró asustado y es que el sonido de la jarra al romperse lo había asustado mucho.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Sólo algo… sucio- respondió el rey sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, lo que calmó al otro.

El mazoku agradeció mentalmente cuando dio con otra de sus incógnitas.

-Yuuri, estás mojado, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte de ropa o pescarás un resfriado- comentó un tanto apenado y es que era enteramente su culpa.

-No hay por qué preocuparse- respondió el moreno comenzando a desabotonarse el uniforme que llevaba puesto -Sería una pena dejar que toda esta comida se enfríe- continuó sacándose la chaqueta seguida de una camisa blanca -Además que la noche no está tan fría-

Wolfram desvió la mirada casi de inmediato y es que no lo creía ¡Frente a él se estaba desvistiendo el gran maou! Sabía que no debía pero la curiosidad le ganaba. Girando muy lentamente la cabeza, trató de mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

Su pecho descubierto, su bien formado tórax, sus fuertes brazos de tanto jugar ése estúpido deporte que algo bueno tenía que brindar.

-¿Sucede algo?- Lo interrumpió el rey y es que el comportamiento del rubio no era del todo normal, más bien lucía como... avergonzado. Tal vez era la culpa, o eso creía el moreno.

-No es nada- respondió el soldado restándole importancia y es que jamás aceptaría que verlo en esas condiciones lo ponía tan nervioso.

La cena continuó normal y en silencio ¡Cómo era posible que el enclenque ni siquiera se hubiese ido a poner una camisa encima! Terminó jalando una de las tantas servilletas cuando notó que algo faltaba: el postre. Lo buscó con la mirada pero nada, bueno, tal vez alguien lo había olvidado, que más daba.

Yuuri aún estaba en sus últimas cucharadas ¡Debía pesar ya! Lo peor era esperar a que terminase y no saber que hacer ¡Además el había decidido tomar la iniciativa! Suspiró cansinamente y es que algo se le ocurría, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de llevarla a cabo.

Con mucha parsimonia se levantó de su asiento ante la atenta mirada de su prometido. Cerrando los ojos, pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos para peinarlos al tiempo que se volvía a acomodar sobre el regazo de Yuuri en la misma posición anterior, con las piernas abiertas y totalmente expuesto al moreno.

-¡Pero... Wolf...q...!- intentó decir el moreno pero la cercanía del rubio lo comenzaba a poner nervioso.

-Yuuri... ¿Recuerdas dónde nos habíamos quedado?- preguntó con voz seductora al tiempo que lamía y mordía el lóbulo de la oreja del otro. El moreno tragó duro casi aguantando la respiración y es que sentía que en cualquier momento se le escaparía un gemido por el contacto.

Aprovechando esto, el mazoku comenzó nuevamente con el movimiento de sus caderas incitándolo a continuarle el juego. No pasó mucho antes de que Yuuri pasara ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura para aumentar el contacto.

Acercándose a una de sus orejas, Wolfram empezó a susurrar el nombre de su prometido entre gemidos y es que estaba dispuesto a encamarlo pronto, sí, muy pronto.

El moreno parecía embrujado por el canto que sólo su prometido sabía entonar y, casi por inercia, también gemía clamando por el soldado aumentando la velocidad del vaivén. En un movimiento desesperado, tomó violentamente el mentón del que estaba encima besándolo con pasión, gesto que fue correspondido por el rubio quien no se resistía y exponía plenamente toda aquella húmeda cavidad.

Los minutos continuaron igual cuando de pronto el rubio detuvo el beso, lo que dejó muy pasmado al moreno.

-Tenías razón, hubiese sido una pena que la comida se enfríe pero tú aún no has terminado- comentó señalando el plato con su dedo índice.

-Ya no importa- respondió Yuuri tomando su mentón y acercándolo para continuar con el beso pero el rubio se lo impidió.

-No, termina de comer y yo te esperaré en la habitación. No demores- sentenció parándose de pronto, siendo detenido por las manos de su prometido.

-No puedes irte Wolfram, no aún- comentó el moreno mirando su miembro erecto bajo las telas -Qué te parece si me esperas y luego...-

-Claro que sí puedo- respondió el soldado emprendiendo su huída y sin hacer caso a las diferentes excusas que ponía el otro. Estaba feliz, sabía que ahora el moreno lo deseaba y eso le gustaba.

Caminó directa hacia la habitación y es que tenía algo en mente por probar. Se quitó las botas al igual que los pantalones negros desabotonándose los primeros botones de la camisa al tiempo que se despeinaba un poco con la mano. Luego, se echó en la cama con los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y las piernas dobladas en una pose bastante provocadora para su gusto.

Escuchó como unos pasos se aproximaban hacia la habitación y de pronto la puerta se abría dejando ver la imponente figura de su rey quien caminaba en su dirección.

-¿Yuuri?- preguntó el rubio desde la cama virando un poco para verlo -¿Por qué no vienes aquí?- agregó con voz bastante seductora.

El moreno se acercó temeroso y es que ya no sabía que esperarse de su compañero de cuarto. Dio unos cuantos pasos quedando parado frente a la cama viendo al que yacía echado totalmente sonrojado.

-Yuuri- murmuraba Wolfram moviendo incesantemente las piernas, abriéndolas y cerrándolas para incitar al maou a tomarlo -Yo... –decía muy despacio con fingido nerviosismo exponiendo su cuello lo más que podía -Sólo ven aquí- decía moviendo aún más sus bien expuestas piernas tan sólo cubiertas por la camisa que llevaba puesta.

El moreno no pudo más y es que tenía su propia batalla interna, la cual la daba por perdida. Sin más, se posó sobre el rubio repartiéndole un sin fin de besos engatusado por los gemidos del que yacía bajo suyo. Con mucho cuidado, el rubio enrolló ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura del maou buscando el tan ansiado contacto apreciando como chocaban ambas erecciones que provocaban placer verdadero al rozarlas.

El rey continuó bajando cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía. De pronto, se detuvo dejando a un Wolfram bastante deseoso por la continuación.

-Yo...- intentaba hablar Yuuri pero la vergüenza le ganaba -No sé que es lo que hago, lo siento- se disculpaba y es que estaba confundido ¿Estaría bien hacerlo? Y Wolf ¿Estaría bien continuar?

-¡Enclenque!- replicó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido pero eso sí ¡Nadie rechazaba a Wolfram Von Bielefeld, ni siquiera el mismísimo maou!

Con dificultad, el rubio se logró sentar junto a su prometido quien yacía en el borde de la cama jugando con sus manos tratando de disimular sin verdaderas intenciones. Intentó acercársele para abrazarlo por la espalda cuando Yuuri se paró de pronto señalando algo al lado de la cabecera de la litera.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó intrigado el rubio y es que ahora el moreno traía una bolsa de papel que encontró donde momentos atrás señalaba -¿Se puede saber qué es eso?-

-No lo sé- respondió abriéndola y viendo su contenido, comenzando a sacar cada una de las cosa que estaban ahí.

Las colocó sobre la mesita que tenían junto a su cama, encontrando una pequeña cesta de fresas, una paleta para untar crema y dos potes, uno blanco y otro marrón, de lo que parecía chocolate líquido y crema batida.

Se miraron sin comprender porqué eso yacía en su dormitorio, era realmente un enigma.

-¿De quién crees que sea?- preguntó el rubio acercándose a ver mejor los objetos.

-A lo mejor una de las mucamas que hacía muestra pieza olvidó los ingredientes para el postre de hoy, eso explicaría el porqué no comimos torta en la cena- comentó jocoso Yuuri, pero más que hacer reír a Wolfram, logró asustarlo.

Primero no hubo postre ¿Y ahora resulta que sí pero estaba en la habitación? Algo andaba mal, aquello era imposible ya que no había mucama que hiciese las dos tareas a la vez. Examinó con la vista una vez más los objetos recientemente donados dando siempre con la misma respuesta: El postre de esta noche sería el que ellos mismos preparen.

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas ¿Es que existía alguien que sabía que ellos esa noche tendrían tales acercamientos en su relación? ¡Eso era imposible, nadie era premonitor ¿o sí?! Sacudió la cabeza varias veces ante la atenta mirada de su prometido, entonces ¡Alguien los espiaba, eso era!

-Wolf ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó el moreno preocupado por el repentino comportamiento del rubio.

El mazoku negó con la cabeza cuando una nueva idea cruzó por su mente.

-Cambié reopinión, creo que no estoy del todo bien- dijo volviendo a recostarse en la cama al tiempo que estiraba una de sus piernas y la posaba sobre la de Yuuri -Me duele algo pero no sé en donde- agregó con tono lastimero ahora frotando ambas extremidades.

El moreno cerró los ojos de placer y es que era realmente bueno ¡Qué disyuntiva tan grande, por él ahora mismo tomaría al rubio pero... por respeto al otro, aún no era el momento!

-O... creo que es aquí- continuó Wolfram llevándose un dedo a la boca mientras con la otra mano se desabotonaba los primeros botones de la camina exponiendo su pecho -Justo aquí- agregó llevándose los dedos a su pezón el cual estimuló ante la mirada atenta de su prometido. Leves gemidos salían de la boca del mazoku, gemidos que clamaban por el moreno y su calor.

Sin más, Yuuri se volvió a abalanzar sobre su prometido, estaba fuera de sí, dominado por el puro deseo. De un movimiento violento, engulló el rosado pezón del soldado mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo. El rubio también lo disfrutaba, se notaba de sólo escuchar los jadeos y gemidos que liberaba, además que su parte baja comenzaba a molestarle desde hace mucho.

Sin mucha suavidad, el moreno acarició las piernas expuestas de su prometido subiendo cada vez más hasta dar con un pequeño detalle importante, no llevaba ropa interior.

Se separó del que estaba debajo suyo para brindarle una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Creíste que no lo notaría?- preguntó con malicia.

-Sólo te ahorré la tarea de hacerlo- respondió volviendo a apresar sus labios. Esta vez sí llegarían al final, estaba casi seguro.

**Notas finales del capítulo**:

Hola a todos! xD espero que les haya gustado el capi y es que es muy tarde, créanme, estoy mas que muerta así que si pongo cosas como "Jugó el juego cuando el trueno tronó" me tendrán que disculpar porque buahhhhh son la 3h 27 (de la mañana claro) y estoy en mi etapa de letargo así que yo diré buenas noches mis niñas :p y es que me prometí actualizar pronto y ya veo que no se puede, además que últimamente estoy muy distraída xD bueno, ahora sí nos vemos. Perdón por no responder a los reviews pero tengo sueño TTwTT así que lo haré de manera general:

Siguiente capítulo el Lemon lemon lemon o sea, ya me entienden (mi no entenderme nunca xD) y... ya falta poco para el fin de la historia así que ya sólo aguántenme un poco más xD que la tortura de leer esta tan rara historia y acaba.

Bueno, hasta pronto!! Saludos! Nos estamos escribiendo!

Suika-chan


End file.
